Qui est qui ?
by Alienor01
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas celui que l'on pense? dark harry ! FINIE Peut être une suite si demande il y a !
1. Chapter 1

Harry était dans sa «chambre» au 4 privet Drive .

Il avait retrouvé son placard dés qu'il était revenus de Poudlard !

Les Dursleys en ayant aprit qu'il avait désormais le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école ...

Oui Harry avait passé ses BUSE l'année précédent et les avaient toutes obtenus ! C'était le résultat de ses cours particuliers !

Bref !

Harry était en ce moment même enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Mais enfermé était un bien grand mot lorsque l'on songe qu'un simple sort d'ouverture lui permettrait de sortir . Mais il n'en avait pas envie ! Il était en ce moment même plongé dans un livre qui le passionait véritablement .

Il en était a un passage qui le captivait tellement qu'il ne ressentit pas tout de suite l'étrange sensation qui émanait de sa cicatrice!

Puis brusquement la sensation s'intensifia mais c'était étrangement différent de ce qu'il avait ressentit jusque la !

Une espéce de pression grandissait de minute en minute a l'intérieur de sa tête . Soudain Harry réalisa a quoi cela lui faisait pensé ... Au cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue ! Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans sa tête !

Il se posa une question ... a part Dumbledore... seul Voldemort était capable d'avoir une conversation a cette distance avec lui !

Harry bloqua fermement son esprit mais le liens tissé par la cicatrice l'empéchait de le faire correctement ! Surtout avec le porteur de la deuxiéme cicatrice !

Notre héros frissonna longuement .

D'un coup une voix apparut dans son esprit . Mais elle était très différente des autres fois ! Ou elle était froide et méchante... celle ci était douce et gentille même si on sentait qu'elle appartenait a la même personne... En réalité seul le caractére qui émanait de ces paroles permettait d'identifié l'interlocuteur .

Harry sut ainsi que c'était un Voldemort différent des autres fois qui lui parlait !

_**-Bonjour Harry ... Je sais que tu te pose des questions mais je ne suis pas venus la pour te faire du mal et tu dois bien le percevoir ! Oui... oui je sens que tu le perçoit facilement . Tu es puissant Harry ... Je suis désolé de faire irruption ainsi dans ton esprit mais je souhaitais m'excuser pour nos anciens combat ! Je pensais que tu me combatais comme le chien chien de Dumbledore ! Mais je souhaiterais te dire avant tout que je ne suis pas celui qui a tué tes parents ! Je sais que cela a l'air fou mais tu dois bien percevoir la vérité a travers mes paroles ! **_

_**Bien ! Je voulais te proposer une alliance mais je crois que le mieux serait que tu vienne me voir dans ma demeure ! **_

Harry a ce moment la était si héberlué qu'il fut incapable de penser correctement !

_**-Attendez vous êtes en train de me dire que je devrais venir chez vous parmis vos mangemorts et autres pour discuter ? C'est assez étonnant ! Qui me prouve que je peut vous faire confiance ! J'ais déjà eut sufisament de mal avec Dumbledore . Donc si j'ais bien comprit il m'aurait mentit pendant des années ? **_

_**-Exact Harry mais si tu viens chez moi je te montrerais un livre ou s'écrit l'histoire du monde en temps réel ! Nous pourrons remonter jusqu'à la partie de la mort de tes parents et tu constateras si ce que je te dis est vrais! Je t'assure que je ne cherche pas a te tendre de piége ! Sinon je veux bien que l'on me foudroie sur le champ ! **_

La conversation fut rompue par Harry qui s'étonnait vraiment . Il fit ses bagages .  
Voldemort en effet lui avait comuniqué l'emplacement ou se trouverait le portoloin qui l'emménerait chez celui ci...

Harry sourit . Finalement sa vie pouvait prendre un autre tournant... Il s'était toujours crut voué a un destin ...

Hélas pour lui les Dursleys l'avait vu faire ses valises et l'empéchérent de sortir !

Quelques minutes aprés celui qu'il était censé aller retrouver débarqua a l'intérieur a cause d'un appel mental d'Harry .

Quand il vit la situation il se mit dans une colére noire . Il était venut sous sa forme humaine la véritable et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait horrifié ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry avait eut une vie si dure ! Enfin de compte ils se ressemblaient énormément Voldemort et lui !

Voldemort avait relayé et saucissauné les Dursley dans un coin et s'était approché du placard dans lequel ils avaient enfermé Harry tout en l'ayant privé de sa baguette qui était dans la couloir .

Harry sortit de sous les escaliers en perstant contre sa famille et attrapa rapidement sa baguette ..

Une colére noire le submergea faisat éclater toutes les vitres de la maison y comprit les assiettes et les verres a la cuisine .

Voldemort le regardait étonné , il n'avait jamais pensé que son ennemis mortel puisse être aussi puissant que lui mais finalement il eut un sourir ironique .

Bien sur sinon pourquoi lui seul aurait-il put le tuer comme l'annonçait la prophétie ?

Voldemort s'approcha de Harry et lui mit une main amicale sur l'épaule . Chose incroyable il réussit a calmé notre sorcier préféré !

Harry tourna la tête vers son pire ennemis et lui fit un sourir de remerciement .

-Bien ! Et si nous y allons maintenant?

-Bonne idée ! Attend je doit aller prendre mes affaires il n'y en a pas pour longtemps !

Harry monta rapidement a l'étage et réduisit ses affaires et sa malle avant de redescendre . Il avait réduit sa malle et avait rangé ses affaires dans la poche de sa cape de sorcier .

Il sourit a Voldemort et ils partirent enssemble grace a un portoloin que le mage noir sortit de sa poche .

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry et Voldemort «attérirent» dans les appartements privé du lord . 

-Bien Harry ... je crois que je vais devoir te donner quelques expliquations ...

-En effet ce serait même conseillé pour que j'évite de lancer un sort de localisation pour que Dumbledore puisse pour trouver...

-Harry...il y a bientôt 15 ans j'ais essayé de tuer tes parents... pour une bonne raison...

La un silence prit place.

-Harry... si j'ais fait cela c'est parce que je pensais faire de toi mon successeur...Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler... mais je te considére comme mon fils ! Je t'ais transmis tous mes pouvoirs par cette cicatrice ! Et tu as ... certains de mes gênes...

POV HARRY

Pendant ce temps la Harry réfléchissait . Aprés tout ... qui était venu a son secours quand il était chez les Dursleys ? Chaque années pendant les vacances il envoyaient des lettres a Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phénix pour leurs dire comment se passait ses vacances ! Et le fait qu'il dise qu'il était maltraité dans ces lettres ne changeai rien ! Aprés tout qui était la pour lui aujourd'hui ?

Sirius était mort...

Ses amis l'avait laissé tomber !

Il en avait assez de se faire dicter son destin !

Son ennemis lui en offrait un en sa compagnie ! Néanmoins il lui restait quelques détails a éclaircir !

-Pourquoi tue tu des gens ?

FIN POV

-Harry ... je les tuent parce qu'il représente une association qui lutte contre moi ! Mon véritable but est de rétablir l'équitabilité des forces entre sorciers et moldus ! Mais il existe beaucoup plus de moldus q'on ne le croit ! Je sais que tu considére q'un meurtre est particuliérement horrible mais...

La il ne put plus en dire plus . Une lueur malseine était apparue dans les yeux d'Harry .

Il la connaissait bien c'était l'envie de meurtre !

-Ne continu pas plus loin je sais ce que tu veux dire ! Mais combien de fois n'ais-je pas révé de faire du mal aux Dursleys ? Je te comprend ! Je suis touché que tu me considére comme ton fils ! Si tu pouvais a mieux connaître ma famille ce serait avec plaisir que je me joindrais a toi !

-Tu abandonnerais l'ordre si facilement?

-Ils n'ont rien fait pour moi ! Ils ne sont jamais venus au 4 privet Drive pour voir si j'allais bien ! Mes amis ne m'ont pas écrit de l'été ! Pourquoi donc me soucierais-je d'eux ?

-Bien parlé Harry ! Viens je vais te montré ta chambre ! Sans compté que demain nous féterons tous ton anniversaire !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Au fait tu peux m'appeler Tom ! Ou papa mais c'est toi qui choisit ! En même temps je ne t'oblige a rien mais la deuxiéme solution me ferais très plaisir !

Depuis le début de leur conversation Harry avait découvert un homme en Voldemort ! Quelqu'un qui pouvait aimer et avoir des sentiments plus q'hummain et était généreux ! Il distribuait apparement son amour aux personnes qui lui semblait le plus le mérité !

Harry était heureux de sa nouvelle position !

Il se leva en compagnie de son pére de substitution et ils se dirigérent vers le couloir , ils passérent rapidement dans la piéce juste en face ou Harry découvrit des appartements aux couleurs de gryffondor !

Harry fit une véritable grimace . Depuis l'année précédente il s'était rangé a l'avis du choixpeau et avait cherché a être transférer a serpentard . Il avait donc envoyé une lettre au directeur qui avait réunnis le conseil . Il était officiellement a Serpentard !

Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette .

Voldemort recula sentant la vague de magie qui déferla dans la piéce .

Une lumiére aveuglante se fit et il ferma les yeux . Lorsqu'il les rouvrit l'appartement d'Harry était vert et or . Le fils adoptif rangeait sa baguette d'un air satisfait .

-C'est mieux ainsi non ?

-Heu... pouquoi ?

-Je ne peut pas sentir le rouge et or ! Au début le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer a serpentard mais j'ais refusé...

-Hum ! Ca explique beaucoup de chose !

-Avant que tu ne continus Tom j'aimerais te dire une chose...

-Oui?

-Je suis l'héritier de Merlin , Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard grace a toi ! Je n'ais pas besoin d'entrainement spécial mais il faudra faire attention le jour de mon anniversaire... Je sais que je devrais recevoir un héritage mais je ne sais pas lequel !

-mmmm je pense que tu devrais devenir demi-ange a cause de Merlin ... peut être aussi le don du feu par Godric...

-Hé bien...

-J'oubliais serpentard... enfin ... nous verrons bien n'est ce pas ?

-Oui...

Sur ce Tom laissa son «fils» en paix et parti .

Harry lui enfila un pijama et s'emitoufla sous les drap de son immense lit a baldaquin .

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla dans son lit et regarda autour de lui d'un air désorienté . Puis il avisa les couleur et la disposition de sa chambre.

Il était dans un immense lit a baldaquin , bordé de draps de soie et de satin . Une immense penderie était da sun coin et une magnifique baie vitrée qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la veille libérait une lumiére pur dans la piéce . Il s'approcha alors de la penderie et résolut de s'habiller pour pouvoir aller prendre son petit déjeuner .

Il avisa subitement qu'il ne pouvait pas resté habillé comme il l'était . Il alla donc ouvrir les portes de l'armoire et ce qu'il y vit le stupéfiat ! Des centaines d'habits était la en rang d'oignons . Sur les portes intérieures du plaquard s'alignait de superbe masques .

Harry saisit un pantalon noir et un t-shirt vert moulant et un masque argenté qui ne représentait rien d'autre d'un visage inexpressif ! C'était l'un de ces masques en porcelaine plutot lourd mais il avait été allégé par un sort . Harry déposa ses habits sur le lit et partit dans la piéce attenante qui n'était autre q'une salle de bain . Il prit une douche rapidement et s'habilla avec ses nouveaux vêtements .Il se regarda dans une glace et dut s'avouer qu'il était plutot pas mal et même carrément canon ...

C'est décidé ! Cette année je suis moi ! Je prend de l'assurance et je passe la meilleur année de ma vie!

Il ouvrit alors la porte et aussitot un elfe de maison se prosterna a ses pieds lui disant qu'il l'emménerait a la salle a manger s'il le désirai !

Harry accepta et ils empruntérent 3 couloirs et descendirent 2 escaliers avant de passer dans une piéce immense . Harry repéra Tom Elvis Jedusort au bout qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre pour partager son petit déjeuner !

Harry accepta vivement et s'assit a coté de lui avant de se servir des pancakes et du sirop d'érable .

Avisant la confiture au milieu de la table il tendit la main vers le pot qui vint aussitot dans sa main .

-Magie sans baguette hein ?

-Ouaip ...

-Epatant ! Même moi je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'ais pas le type de magie instinctif malheureusement !

Harry sourit .

-Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose ! Je m'y suis mit l'année derniére et c'est trés facile je trouve !

Harry avisa a ce moment la que d'autres personnes dans la salle notement 5 mangemort le regardait avec des yeux rond derriére leurs masques .

Notre survivant leurs fit un geste de la main et ils se dispersérent rapidement en se demandant qui était cette personne qui partageait le repas du maître .

Voldemort qui avait observé l'échange sourit . Apperement son fils d'adoption se sentait déjà ici comme chez lui !

-Bien ! Maintenant je souhaiterais te demander quelque chose...

-Sans probléme !

-Harry ... as-tu déjà songé a te faire adopté pour avoir une famille ?

-non...

-Pourquoi ?

-Simplement que je n'ais jamais pensé en avoir une et que je désire pas porté un autre nom que celui qui m'as été donné a ma naissance ! Si je le faisait j'aurait l'impression de désohnorré mon ascendance qui pourtent n'est pas vraiment pauvre ! Mais tu dois bien comprendre ca non ?

-En effet... Dis moi ... que compte tu faire maintenant que tu n'es plus du coté de Dumbledore...?

-Hum...Je te préviens tout de suite que je ne veux pas être un mangemort ! Je me considére au dessus de cela !

-Oui...oui je te comprend parfaitement ! Et que dirais tu d'être mon égal ?

-Ca ne perturberais pas trop tes mangemorts de savoir qu'Harry Potter siége a tes cotés ?

-Au bon sang oui ! Mais je peut te donner une apparence que tu pourrais revétir facilement !

-C'est a dire ?

-Une apparence permanente ... qui est différente de celle d'Harry Potter... Tu pourrais avoir toute la beauté que tu désire ! Mais il te faudrait laisser ton apparence actuel sous forme de glamours pour Poudlard !

-C'est douloureux le changement d'apparence?

-Non ! C'est justement cela qui est fantastique !

-Et tu saurais le faire en fonction de mes moindres désire ?

-Bien sur !

-Alors c'est d'accord pour moi mais nous verrons cela aprés que j'ais reçut mon héritage ! Qui sait si je n'aurais pas une autre apparence aprés !

-Exact ! Allez viens je vais devoir te donner personellement des cours de magie noire !

-Cool ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant a apprendre !

-Tu l'as dit !

Harry et Tom partirent dans un grand éclat de rire qu'aucun des mangemorts ne comprit réelement .

Personne n'avait put entendre la conversation grace a un charme de silence que Voldemort avait jeté tout autour des deux hommes !

Harry et son ancien ennemis marchaient tranquillement dans un couloir pour aller rejoindre une salle d'entrainement a la magie noire qui se situait a l'autre bout du chateaux !

Harry pour cette fois avait revétue des vêtements ample qui suivaient ses mouvements et les sublimait . Voldemort le regardait admiratif il n'aurait jamais crut que l'apparence de Potter était si séduisante ... Il devait faire tomber les filles a Poudlard sans aucun doute !

Harry eut soudain un éclat de rire a coté de lui .

-Non je ne fais pas tombé les filles pour la bonne raison que je suis gays !

Cette phrase et ce qu'elle signifiait laissa Voldemort sur le carreau .

Harry se prit alors a mieux l'observé . Il était vrais que le célébre mage noir ne ressemblait pas vraiment a l'idée que l'on se faisait de lui ! Enfin bon...

Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé ! Un autre petit serpent l'intéressait déjà a Poudlard !

-Tom ! Cache mieux tes pensées ! Je suis occlumens et legilimens ! Ca te dérangerait de ne plus me parasiter avec tes pensée?

-Oh pardon Harry ! Tu aurais dut me le dire !

Harry repartit dans un éclat de rire.

-C'est la meilleur ca ! Devoir renseigner son ancien pire ennemis sur ses pouvoirs ! Dans ce cas mon cher je dois te dire que je suis un animagus non déclaré ! Et j'ais 4 formes ! Mais celle que tu dois retenir est celle de la pantére noire ! C'est celle que j'utilise le plus souvent ! Bien entendu j'essaierais de ne pas trop l'utilisé pendant que je suis chez toi ! Ca risquerait de destabiliser plus d'un mangemort !

-C'est vrais... mais qui sont tes autres animagis?

-Curieux hein ?

-Bien sur !

-Je ne te le dirais pas ! Même Dumbledore n'est pas au courent et je me réserve le droit de surprendre quelques personnes tu ne crois pas ? Pourtent je suis presque sur de me souvenir que tu as fait la même chose que moi lorsque tu étais a Poudlard non ? Peu de gens savent que tu te transforme en serpent , corbeaux et hum ...

Il ne savait pas s'il devrait le dire car l'animal était trés secret et il devait d'abord s'assurer que personne n'écoutait . Aussi préféra t-il se taire !

-Ah on arrive ! C'est cette porte ! Au fait quel nom souhaite tu que je te donne lorsque tu es ici ?

-mmm j'aimerais Gabriel !

-C'est parfait ! Surtout avec ton héritage d'ange qui devrait bientot arrivé . Bien ! Je crois que je vais commencer par t'enseigner les impardonnables...

-Voyons... Tom ! Tu sais bien que je les maitrisent a la perfection ! J'en ais testé un sur toi lors de notre dernier combat !

-Me souviens plus ...

Voldemort était boudeur et faisait la moue en croisant les bras .

Harry éclata de rire et se dirigea vers son ancien ennemis d'un pas félin sans s'en rendre compte et le seigneur des ténébres étouffa un gloups dans le fond de sa gorge .

Notre survivant passa un bras autour de ses épaule avant de se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose a son oreilles .

-Si cela te dit de voir ce que je suis capable de faire ... convoque Queudver ! Je t'assure que je ne vais pas le loupé celui la !

Voldemor sourit en pensant au rat qu'il détestait le plus . Il leva son bras et appuya sur sa marche . Une douleur cuisante se répendit aussitot dans la cicatrice de Harry qui tomba a genoux !

Voldemort cessa rapidement .

-Désolé Harry je n'ais pas pensé a enlevé le liens !

-Enléve juste... la ... douleur ! Répondit Harry haletant !

-Bien entendu ... sectum filiae !

Harry lacha un soupir de soulagement en se redressant la main sur le front .

Il se sentait soulagé ! Enfin il n'aurait plus de douleurs lié a sa cicatrice !

Tout a coup un toquement a la porte retentit .

-Ah ! Cela doit être Queuedver ! Prépare toi Harry ! ENTREZ !

L'animagus du rat entra lentement l'air craintif mais il se figea encore plus lorsqu'il vit une personne a coté du maître ! Allait-il s'y mettre a deux pour sa torture cette fois ?

Harry s'avançat légérement une vague de haine partait de lui et se répendait partout dans piéce !

-Endoloris !

Queudver se sentit tomber a terre une douleur incroyable , pire que d'habitude lui tordait le corps !

De son coté Voldemort était assez impressioné par la facilité qu'avait harry a lancer des sorts impardonnables ! Et plus encore par la puissance de celui qu'il venait de jeté !

Ce doloris était tellement puissant que la douleur devenait physique !Des estafilades apparurent partout sur le corps de l'animagus !

Harry lui s'amusait comme un fou ! Depuis tellement longtemps qu'il révait de faire cela ! De la premiére fois ou il avait apris que c'était Queuedver le traitre de ses parents ... il avait sentit une telle haine monter en lui pour cet homme qu'il se réjouissait en ce moment même !

Voldemort se résolut finalement a arréter Harry . Quelques minutes de plus et Queudver était mort !

Il posa une main sur l'avant bras d'Harry .

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête vers lui .

-Gabriel... il est temps d'arréter ! Dans 2 minutes il sera mort a ce rythme !

-Mmmm ok...

Harry leva le sort et se recula.

Queudver lui fut emmené par 2 mangemorts qui attendaient derriére la porte.

-Alors? Je les maitrise les impardonnables?

-A la perfection ... -Bien... on passe a quoi maintenant?

Harry et Voldemort s'entrainérent ainsi pendant toute la journée .Harry maitrisant facilement tout ce que le seigneur des ténébres lui montrait . Bientot minuit sonnérent et ils se reprirent pour aller se coucher . Le lendemain a midi sonnerait l'heure pour Harry d'obtenir son héritage magique. Celui ci s'allongea fébrile dans son lit en songeant que pour la premiére fois depuis des années il se sentait enfin chez lui !

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'il avait fait la grasse matinée ! 

Lorsqu'il se leva il se sentit subtilement différent . Il s'approcha du miroir qui était dans la chambre et s'avisa des changements qui s'était produit sur son apparence .

Ses cheveux avait poussés jusqu'au bas de son dos , il avait grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres .

Ses yeux paraissait argenté et vert . Harry sourit a son reflet dans le miroir . Il saisit alors un pantalon noir un haut de couleur vert et coiffe ses cheveux en une longue natte compliqué avec des fils d'argent dedans .

Il songe a descendre quand une douleur lui vrilla le dos . Il haleta lentement et bientot la douleur s'avanouissa . Losqu'il se releva il s'aperçut que 2 magnifiques ailles noir et argenté luisait doucement dans son dos .

Alors c'était cela son héritage ? Oui...il était demi ange mais un ange déchut d'aprés la couleur de ses ailles . Il était vrais qu'il s'était allié a Voldemort... Maintenant il pouvait le dire ! Oui il faisait confiance a son ancien pire ennemis ! Ses yeux prirent alors une couleur totalement argenté !

Il sourit et effaca sa cicatrice d'un petit sort glamour . Désormais plus personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il était Harry Potter ! Du moins sous cette forme ! Harry sentait bien que s'il le voulait il pouvait prendre n'importe quelle apparence . Harry remit donc un t-shirt le précédent étant déchiré dans le dos a cause de ses ailles . Il ajusta magiquement le nouveau pour laisser ses ailles passer et respirer . Puis il prit un nouveau masque en obsidienne avec des plumes émeraudes sur les coté et descendit . Harry se souria alors dans le miroir et descendit a la cuisine pour manger ignorant les regards stupéfaits qui le suivait tout au long tu trajet. Il s'asseyat ensuite a table et attrapa rapidement ses pancakes préférés .

-Salut Tom ca va?

Le dénomé Tom ne put rien dire .

-Hé ben ? Ta perdu ta langue ? C'est vrais quoi ! On s'en doutait de mon héritage non ?

-Heu je heu ouais... Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais un ange déchus !

-Moui en même temps c'est normal puisque j'ais décidé de m'allié a toi ! La rentrée a Poudlard c'est quand?

-C'est vrais? Et la rentrée c'est demain !

-Ouais... Enléve ce sourir béat de ton visage s'il te plait !

-Mmmm d'accord ! Tes affaires de cours sont déjà achetés ! Et déjà emballées dans un sac ! Et j'ais également un cadeaux pour toi ! Suis moi !

Harry termina sa bouchée et se leva aprés le lord qui l'emmena dans une partie du manoir qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu !

Ils entrérent dans une piéce remplie d'animeaux de compagnie !

-Tom ... comment savais-tu qu'Hedwige était morte l'année derniére?

-Elle n'étais pas avec toi lorsque tu étais arrivé ! Pourtent tout le monde sais que cette chouette est la plus fidéle ! Si elle n'était pas avec toi cela signifiait sa mort ! Mais passons ! Dans cette piéce il existe un nombre infini d'animeaux ! Normalement un choix devra s'opéré mutuellement ! On appel ca le choix ! L'animal auquel tu seras lié sera ton plus fidéle compagnon ! Il pourra atteindre un age trés avancé ! Maintenant je vais te laissé seul ! Passe autent de temps dans cette piéce que tu le pourras jusqua ce que tu trouve celui qui te convient !

-Merci Tom !

Sur ces derniers mots , le seigneur des ténébres transplana dans la cuisine ou il finit son petit déjeuner .

Durant ce temps dans la piéce au choix Harry se promenait parmis les créatures présente ! Il était ébahis ! Des animeaux mythique était présent !

Ainsi il croisa des licornes et même des centaures ! Mais il existait ici énormément de serpents ! C'était l'espéce dominante !

Au bout d'une demi-heure quelque chose sembla l'appelé . Ce qui l'intriguait le plus ... une caisse de bois... elle était déposé dans un coin de la piéce mais Harry se sentait irrésistiblement appelé .

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction !

J'aurais bien aimé faire appel a ma correctrice mais je ne l'ais pas vu depuis 3 jours ! je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait mais bon...

Poster moi des reviews en m'indiquant quel animal vous souhaiteriez pour Harry !

J'espére que cette fiction vous plaira !


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! Comme très peu d'entre vous m'ont donné des idées d'animeaux pour cette nouvelle fiction je me suis basé sur une autre histoire ! _

_Je vais donc prendre le ... _

_Vous le découvrirez en lisant finalement..._

paroles télépathique entre le nouvel ami de notre héros et Harry

Chapitre 2 :

Harry sourit en voyant la caisse . Il se sentait rempli d'un indicible bohneur .

En ressentant cela il comprit qu'il venait d'être choisit ! Il s'approcha donc de la caisse et un grognement s'en échapa !

Harry saisit sa baguette et détacha l'un des cotés de la boite !

Aussitôt un magnifique loup argenté apparut . Il possédait les yeux totalement noir . Il était vraiment impressionant ! Grand , il arrivait a la taille d'Harry . Aussitôt Harry se laissa tomber devant lui et le loup se mit a lui lécher la figure comme un gros chien !

Les rirent d'Harry se répercutérent sur les murs .

Alors une voix résonna dans sa tête . Une voix douce et gentille mais qui pouvait également s'avérer dangereuse pour les autres . Harry ne savait pas comment mais il savait que c'était son loup qui lui parlait ! Oui c'était son loup ! Plus personne ne pourrait jamais le toucher ! Harry passa ses mains dans le pelage de son nouvel ami !

Bonjour maître ! Je me nomme Angelion !

Enchanté Angélion moi c'est Harry Potter mais sous cette forme on me nomme Gabriel !

Aprés ces quelques paroles le loup ne reparla plus ! Enfin Harry se décida a sortir de la piéce mais il se ravisa brusquement .

Angélion ... Y a t-il d'autres choses que je devrais savoir sur toi ?

Oui maître ! Pour commencer je doit avouer que je me transforme en fumée mais également en chiot pour passer inaperçut !

C'est bien ! Très bien ! Allons y maintenant nous allons descendre ! Garde ta forme normale ! J'aimerais impressionner autant que possible lorsque je suis ici...

Harry et Angélion sortir donc en direction de la salle a manger .

Lorsque Voldemort vit quel animal avait choisit Harry il ne fut pas étonné ! A vrais dire il sentait bien que ce serait le meilleur compagnon pour Harry ! En même temps il allait devoir faire un cadeaux a Harry ...

-Gabriel ! Viens un peu par la il faut que je te présente ton nouveau hiboux non ?

-C'est vrais que mon ancienne chouette n'est plus la ...

-Mais j'ais mieux !

A cela , Tom Jedusort siffla entre ses doigts et une chouette semblable a Edwidge apparut . A un détail prés ... celle ci était totalement noire !

-Elle se nomme Calindra ! J'espére qu'elle te plairas !

A ces mots la chouette s'envola pour se perchée sur l'épaule d'Harry . Ce dernier avisant que ses ailles étaient toujours sorties se concentra pour les faires rentrées ! Il savait que cela marcherait !

Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard Harry avait gardé la même apparence mais sans ses ailles !

-Harry je dois également te dire que tu es resté dans cette piéce 1 journée entiére ! Il sera bientôt temps de te rendre a Poudlard ! Je te fournirait un portoloin qui te déposeras a Prés au lard très proche de la gare !

-Merci beaucoup !

Harry fit un grand sourir plein de confiance a Tom qui en parut ébranlé ! Il reprit ensuite son apparence premiére et toucha d'une main ses bagages ainsi que le portoloin . Subitement il se sentit entrainé et quelques minutes plus tard il se releva , un peu a l'écart des quaies de la gare de Prés au lard . Il sourit en pensant qu'il ferait une belle peur a ses amis lorsqu'il verrait Angélion qui était a coté de lui sous forme de petit chio de la race des cavalier king charles (j'ais toujours trouvé ces chiots so mignon ! Pas vous ?)

Il s'assit alors sur un ban en attendant le Poudlard express en miniaturisant ses bagage les glissant dans ses poches . Il se baissa et demanda a son loup transformé en chiot pour le moment s'il acceptait de venir dans ses bras . Son nouveau compagnon accepta et il attendit alors ses anciens amis en caressant son ciot .

Soudain le sifflement caractéristique du train retenti au loin et la locomotive apparut dans le champ de vision de Harry !

Il songea a la réaction de ses amis . En effet il avait grandi et avait laissé ses cheveux a la longueur des épaules . Pour le reste il s'était étoffé en muscle au cour des vacances . Harry , son chiot dans les bras se leva prés a suivre la direction des caléches qui venaient d'arriver !

Une fois installer il attendit que ses compagnons arrive sachant qu'ils seraient les derniers il était assit dans la derniére caléche . Il avait revétut l'uniforme des serpentards rien que pour voir qu'elle serait leur réaction .

Enfin quelqu'un s'approcha de sa caléche et 2 personnes montérent dans la caléche . Harry les observa et reconnut Hermionne et Ron . Eux n'avaient pas changés ...

-Ron...Tu crois qu'il viendrat ?

-Peut être ...

-Vous parlez de qui ?

-Lache nous sale serpentard... on t'a rien demandé !

-Ok ok... j'étais persuadé que vous sauriez reconnaître votre ami mais apperement je me suis trompé...

-HARRY ?

Le double cri résonna dans l'habitacle de la caléche .

Le nommé éclata de rire . Et écarte les méches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage dévoilant la cicatrice .

Néanmoin intérieurement Harry se dit que finalement il n'avait pas eut tord de ne pas rester du coté de Dumbledore .

-harry... Comment se fait-il que tu porte l'uniforme des serpentards ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ais demandé a changer de maison l'année derniére !

-mais tu ne peut pas !

-Je le peut et je le fait ! J'aurais dut aller a serpentard en premier ! Le choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer mais j'ais refusé ! Désormais je me range a son avis !

C'est a ce moment la qu'Hermionne et Ron aperçurent le chiot que Harry tenait dans ses bras . La petite béte ouvrit de grand yeux couleur caramel et fit son air le plus chou !

Hermionne fondit littéralement alors que Ron bavait .

-Laissez moi vous présenter mon petit compagnon ... Angélion ! Il est beau hein ? Mais c'est pas tout ... Fin bon ! On arrive tenez vous prét!

Harry gratouilla Angélion derriére une oreille et s'apréta a descendre quand quelque chose le retint .

-Harry... Pardonne nous s'il te plait!

-Je ne vois pas quoi vous pardonnez ! J'ais juste changé d'avis concernant votre amitié ! Vous comprendrez très bientôt je pense !

Harry descendit de la caléche et marcha d'un pas tranquil vers les portes de Poudlard .

Son chiot toujours dans ses bras il s'assit a la table des serpentards sous les yeux médusés de Draco et ses amis .

Draco allait protesté quand Harry tourna son regard vers lui et il laissa envahir ses yeux de l'argenté qui y régnait en maitre .

Le serpentard blond en eut des frisson dans le dos et garda profil bas . Dumbledore lui n'avait rien vu mais il trouva étrange que le blond n'ait rien dit en voyant Harry arriver a sa table !

-Draco ... quel est le mot de passe ?

-mauve passant . ...

-Merci bien ! Harry aprés avoir donné une laniére de viande crue a son chiot qui l'avala rapidement se leva de table en direction de la salle commune des serpentards ! Une fois arrivé il vit q'une seule chambre n'était pas compléte et a son grand damne il s'agissait de celle de Draco Malfoy !

«Bah! Aprés tout!»

Harry déminiaturisa ses affaires rapidement et déposa son chiot par terre qui reprit sa véritable apparence .

Peu de temps aprés Draco arriva et ouvrit la porte sans toquer . Ce qu'il vit lui foutit la trouille de sa vie ! Un loup immense était couché sur le lit a coté du siens . Le cri qu'il poussa fit se retourner Harry .

-Oh ! Salut Draco ! Bienvenue chez nous !

-Qu...quest-ce que ce loup fait sur ton lit ? Je croyais pourtent que tu avais un chiot !

-Le chiot est sa forme de camouflage ! Je te présente Angélion !

Le loup a l'appel de son nom se leva et fit une légére révérence !

-Draco... as-tu rejoint les mangemorts ? Sinon je ne pourrais pas te dévoiler ce que je pense et je vais devoir te jeter un sort d'oubli...

Pour seul réponse Draco tendit son bras gauche sur lequel luisait la marque .

-Trés bien !

Harry sortit alors son masque et sa robe de mangemort de son sac avant de mettre le tout dans la penderie qui se trouvait prés de l'armoire .

Draco sursauta de stupeur en voyant le masque . Son pére lui avait bien dit qu'un inconnu était entré subitement dans le cercle proche de Voldemort et qu'il portait des masques magnifiques mais de la a penser que c'était Potter !

Harry sourit avant de s'assoir sur son lit en tailleur .

-Hé bien Malfoy ? Tu ne dis rien ?

-Je pense surtout a te poser une question ...

-Vas y...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que personne n'était la quand j'étais chez les Dursleys qui me battait ... Parce que Dumbledore m'utilise comme un simple pion . Parce que tout le monde me considére comme une arme vivante !

-Je comprend ! Bref on reprend du bon pied !

A ces mots Draco tendit une main a Harry comme lors de leur premiére année que notre «survivant» accepta cette fois ! Ils se sourire prudement .

A ce moment la Harry ressentit quelque chosse qu'il avait ressentit pour la derniére fois quand il avait rencontré son parrain . Enfin il avait un véritable ami !

-Bon c'est pas tout ca ! C'est quoi votre emploi du temps ?

-Attend je vais te le donner !

Sur ces mots Draco se mit a fourager dans ses affaires et en ressortit 2 feuilles blanches.

-Oh bien ! Potions en premier... Ce me fera du bien !

-Excuse moi Potter mais t'es pas censé détester les potions ?

-Non en réalité je me faisait collé exprés...Quand on était enssemble Rogue et moi on s'entendait plutot bien en général !

Harry sourit devant l'air décontenancé du blond .

-Bon ben c'est pas tout ca on ferait mieu de se coucher non ?

-Sur ! Angélion vient !

Le loup vint contre Harry lui communiquant sa chaleur et l'aidant a se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur avant le premier jour des cours .

**Le lendemain , **

Harry se réveilla a coté d'un chiot . Sans qu'il ait eut besoin de le lui dire Angélion s'était retransformé en petit chien . Jamais il n'aurait crut avoir un animal si fidéle !

Harry se redressa dans son lit et s'approcha de son armoire ou il prit un pantalon de couleur créme et se fit des méche créme également dans ses cheveux . Il revétit un t-shirt vert moulant et sa cape de sorcier par dessus en la laissant ouverte . Il était a tombé ainsi ! Il se mit un peu de son parfum favoris qui était de la vanille a l'état pure !

Draco qui le regardait se préparer resta muet . Il n'en revenait pas que l'avorton a lunette du début soit devenu cette beauté !

-Dit moi Draco ...

La voix de Harry le ramena a la réalité .

-Oui?

-Tu veux voir ma véritable apparence ?

-T'en a une autre ?

-Bien sur ! Je pourrais pas adopté celle la en compagnie de ton maître ! Il sait qui je suis mais pas tes amis mangemorts !

-Bien sur que je veut voir !

-Assied toi !

Harry s'éloigna alors de deux pas et reprit sa véritable apparence ! Ses cheveux poussérent , il grandit d'une dizaine de centimétres et ses yeux virérent a l'argenté . Sa cicatrice disparut rapidement !

Draco resta bouche bée par la puissance qui se dégeait de son nouvel ami . A cet instant il se promit de ne rien dire a personne !

Harry reprit rapidement l'apparence pour berné tout le monde . Il attrapa ensuite son sac pour la journée et appela Draco a se préparer également . Il descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner . En les voyant arriver dans la grande salle tout le monde se figea . Qui aurait put croire que les pires ennemis puissent être les meilleurs amis !

Et ils repartirent enssemble en direction des cachots pour leur premier cour de potion qui se déroulerait en commun avec les gryffondor !

Ils arrivérent a la salle rapidement et harry et Draco se mirent en binome au premier rang .

Ron et Hermionne qui venait d'arriver n'en croyait pas leurs yeux !

Durant toute l'heure Harry prépara sa potion avec soin . Rogue n'arrivait plus a le destabilisé depuis qu'il savait qu'il était son supérieur hiérarchique !

A la fin de l'heure leurs potions était parfaitement réussies et ils les mirent dans un flacon avant de les déposés que le bureau de Rogue .

Harry lui se pencha a son oreille .

-Je sais que vous être un traitre a Dumbledore pour la bonne et simple raison que je vous ait vu chez Tom ... murmura Harry .

En se reculant il vit la surprise et la stupeur se peindre sur les traits du professeur de potion .

Harry sortit ensuite accompagné de Draco son chiot le suivant comme son ombre !

Il se fit acoster un peu plus loin par Ron et Hermionne qui ne supportait plus de le voir en compagnie de Draco .

-Harry ! Ressaisi toi ! Tu ne peut pas être ami avec Draco ! Cette cette...

-Fouine !

-Merci Ron !

-Je t'en pris !

-Si vous preniez la peine de le connaître vous vous rendriez compte qu'il est très gentil ! Bien sur je ne vois pas la necessité de tout vous dire !

Harry qui commencait sérieusement a s'énervé .. vit son apparence se changer peu a peu . Ron et Hermionne regardait Harry choqué . Ils n'avaient semble t-il jamais remarqué ces lueurs argentés dans le regard de leur ancien ami . Draco qui était juste a coté revint rapidement et posa une main sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer immédiatement !

Harry sourit a Draco et ignorant les deux gryffondor ils se dirigérent vers la tour de divination .

Quand ils entrérent comme a l'habitude la piéce était enfumée ! Harry avait reprit cette matiére car malgrés tout ce que l'on pouvait penser il avait des dons de troisième oeil !

Il s'assit alors sur un pouf avec Draco a coté .

Ils s'aperçurent ensuite que la leçon de l'année visait a utiliser les cartes de tarots !

-Oh mon dieu pas ca !

-Si ! Ca peut être simpa .

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry le considérant comme fous !

-Hé ! J'ais jamais dit que je n'avais pas de dons pour la divination ! Je vais t'avouer quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis un demi-ange déchut !

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil alors que le cour débutait .

Il prit le tas de carte et fit 4 petits tas de la main gauche . Il coupa ensuite ces tas en deux et laissa a Draco le soin de les renverser . A ce moment la Harry vit Trelawnais qui le regardait avec un air intrigué . Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil et tira les carte pour son nouvel ami .

Sur la premiére se trouvait le pendu ...

-Tu vas être obligé de faire quelque chose !

La deuxiéme fut le roi double !

-Tu tomberas amoureux mais tu refuseras ton amour envers lui ou elle !

Draco regardait son ami avec de grand yeux il n'avait même pas eut a ouvrir son livre et faisait cela avec une telle aisance !

-La tour... tu n'as pas de chance Malfoy ! Des évenements funébres vont arriver !

Et enfin la derniére carte fut mise en service . A sa vue Harry se mit a trembler légérement . Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas la carte blanche ! Elle changeait d'apparence une fois tiré . Harry vit alors un dessin se faire dessus .

Il lut ensiute ce qui s'écrivait en dessous .

_L'ange déchut _

Il n'eut alors aucun doute ! Il sourit a Draco avant d'appeler le professeur Trelawney qui confirma parfaitement ses dires mais lorsquelle arriva la carte blanche s'effaca de nouveau ! Elle s'étonna mais ne releva pas ! Ainsi le jeune Potter avait des prédisposition pour le tarot !

Elle embala un jeux de tarot qu'elle avait personellement mise au point pour sa puissance et revint a la table des deux serpentards a qui elle le donna a Harry .

Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air aimable et mit le jeux dans son sac .

**_Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant_** pensat-il.

Il sourit également a Draco qui l'observait toujours avec des yeux ronds .

-Harry je peut savoir ce que signifiait la derniére carte ?

-Non Draco mais ce n'était rien de grave !

-Alors pourquoi tremblait tu ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose que tu découvriras en temps et en heure !

-Oy ! Voilà que tu parle comme Trelawney maintenant ! La divination ne te réussi pas mon vieux !

Harry se contenta de rire.

Le reste de l'heure se passa a retirer et retirer encore et encore les cartes mais Harry obtenait toujours les mêmes .

Il soupira et enfin la cloche de fin du cour résonna .

Ils embalérent précipitament leurs affaires et partirent manger a la grande salle !

Une fois arrivé a la grande salle ils soupirérent enssemble en voyant tous les regards braqués sur eux . Alors pour la premiére fois de l'année Harry observa son directeur et sourit quand il vit que ce dernier l'observait attentivement pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé cet été et surtout où il avait disparut !

Il songea qu'il n'allait pas tarder a se faire convoquer dans le bureau du directeur et il avait raison ! Quelques minutes seulement plus tard Harry reçut un mot de la part de Dumbledore !

_Cher Harry ! _

_Rejoins moi quand tu auras finit de manger dans mon bureau j'aimerais que l'on discute ! _

_Albus._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry avait recut le mot de Dumbledore avec un sourir satisfait ancré au visage .

Il termina de manger en quatriéme vitesse pressé de savoir ce que pouvait bien avoir a lui raconter le directeur même s'il le savait en partie ! Aprés tout n'était-ce pas lui même qui avait décidé de se faire convoqué ?

Harry se leva en préparant ses affaires . Son chiot dans les bras il se dirigea rapidement vers la gargouille .

-Mmmmm voyons voir ... Ca srait trop simple... miel pops ! GAGNE !

la gargouille s'écarta en vitesse et Harry monta lentement les escaliers sachant que Dumbledore l'observait ! Avec ses nouveau sens il avait la capacité de sentir lorsqu'on l'épiait et c'était ce qui était en train de se passer . Il ne savait pas si le vieux fou avait placé un moyen moldu ou magique mais cela ne lui plaisait que moyennement ! Il devrait donc attendre d'être de nouveau dans leur salle comunne pour laisser ses sentiments au grand jour !

Ca yest ... Il était arrivé devant la porte du bureaux de Dumbledore . Il se lanca très vite un sortilége d'aura qui masquait la véritable et laissa l'ancienne en place . En effet dans la nouvelle il savait qu'elle possédait un part de danger et de pouvoirs noires !

Il frappa ensuite calmement a la porte et attendit puis en entendant Dumbledore il entra calmement , déposa son Angélion par terre et s'assit dans un fauteuil ! Aussitôt Fumseck vint réclamer sa dose de caresse . Mais brusquement tout s'arréta et Harry regarda le phénix dans les yeux et vit que l'oiseaux avait compris ! Harry transmit alors une question par le regard et le phénix répondit aussitôt en frottant sa tête contre la main d'Harry .

Bien ! Fumseck était de son coté maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a berné Dumbledore qui l'observait attentivement . Harry vit qu'il laissa échappé un soupir soulagé . En effet que le phénix vienne vers Harry prouvait normalement qu'il avait de bonnes intentions .

-Bonjour Harry ! Veut-tu un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci professeur . Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ?

-Hé bien parce que ton transfert chez serpentard était soudain ! Et puis le rejet dont tu as fait preuve envers tes amis nous a tous eaucoup inquiété !

-Il y a une raison professeur que je ne suis pas prét a donner ! Sachez néanmoins que pour moi Ron et Hermionne n'ont jamais été très présent autrement qu'en pensé jusqu'à présent ! Mais désormais j'ais trouvé en la présence de Draco ce qu'il me manquait ! Quelqu'un prét a mourir pour moi s'il le faut lors de la bataille finale ! Les gryffondors sont trop attaché a la vie et trop impulsif pour pouvoir gagné lors de l'affrontement !

-Oui je comprend Harry mais quand même ! Ron et Hermionne était tes tout premiers amis ! Tu leurs doient des explications !

-Surement professeur et ils les auront mais pas tout de suite ! Puis-je m'en aller maintenant professeur je n'ais pas envie de manqué le cour de défense contre les forces du mal !

-Bien sur Harry ! O fait ! Cette année le professeur c'est Tonks déguisé ! Fait attention a ce que tu diras devant elle !

-Bien sur professeur !

Harry se leva alors de son fauteuil et récupéra Angélion .

-Oh! Harry ?

-Oui?

-Trés mignon ton chiot ! Comment s'apelle t-il ?

-Angélion professeur !

Et Harry sortit sans donner plus de réponses .

Pfiou maître j'ais crut que ca ne s'arréterais jamais !

Moi aussi Angélion ! Moi aussi !

Ils se rendirent alors dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal . Harry ricana . Heureusement qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il faisait lui même parti des forces du mal !

Notre «survivant» s'assit alors et sortit ses livres attendant le début du cour!

Draco arriva bien vite accompagné de Pansy Parkinson , Crabe et goyle mais aussi Blaise Zabini .

Il leur serra la main poliment et se rassit .

Tonks arriva enfin mais cette fois elle était habillé façon professeur , avait les cheveux blanc , les yeux bleus foncé , elle s'était faite paraître plus vielle !

-Bien ! Les enfants cette année nous étudierons les mages noirs !

Aucun serpentards ne sursautérent . Ils sourirent même sadiquement . Draco lui regarda Harry qui lui fit un grand sourir méchant jusqu'au oreilles prouvant son appartenance a ce rang .

Ils écoutérent d'une seule oreille la leçon de même pour Harry qui sortit avant tout les autres estimant qu'il en savait assez . Sur ce la journée se termina ! Ils se dirigea vers le parc accompagné de Angélion et s'assit au bord du lac . Son compagnon reprit alors sa véritable forme .

Ron et Hermionne qui passaient par la se figérent en le voyant . Mais un batement de paupiére plus tard c'était le chiot qui était a la place du loup ! Ils frissonnérent de concert et repartir .

Harry lui se prit a pensé que c'était le cour de défense contre les forces du mal le plus ennuyeux qu'il ait jamais entendu ! Soudain une conversation télépahtique voulut débuter entre lui et Voldemort . Il l'accepta facilement .

**-Alors? Comment ca va Harry ?**

**-Honnétement ?**

**-Bien sur !**

**-C'est l'année la plus chiante que j'ais jamais vécu ! Dumbledore a mit des aurors en professeurs ! Pffff**

**-A je comprend !**

**-Oh tu ne devineras jamais ce q'on a étudier en Défense contre les forces du mal ! **

**-(rire) Dit moi ...?**

**-Les mages noires ! Enseigner a les reconnaitres a des serpentards ! Qu'est ce que c'est ironique tu ne trouve pas?**

**-Clair ! **

**-Ecoute on ne devrait pas parler plus avant a cause des systémes de repérages de Dumbledore ! Que voulais-tu me dire?**

**-Tu as raison ! Je voulais te dire que tu étais monté en grade seigneur des ténébres ! Cool non ?**

**-Trés cool ! **

**-Mais tu seras mon apprentis pour encore 2 mois ! **

**-Bien papa ! (rire) **

**-Bye fiston ! (rire)**

**-Bye !**

La conversation s'arréta la et Harry partit en direction de la forêt interdite . Il conaissait un endroit ignoré de tous ou il pourrait pratiqué la magie noire en toute sécurité ! Il fabriqua 2 poupées en terre battue avec un peu d'eau . Et prononca distinctement 2 formules .

Subitement un grand feu prit naissance au milieu de la clairiére . Harry s'en approcha et les 2 figurine qu'il tenait se métamorphosérent en 2 réplique de Ron et Hermionne . Harry avait decidé de les séparés et il savait que cette technique marcherait !

«separo curtis inatara !»

Il sourit sadiquement puis fit disparaître les 2 poupées et se mit a lancer les sorts de tortures que lui avait appris son «pére» .

Une heure plus tard il rentra a son dortoir et s'allongea dans son lit .

Il s'endormis facilement et remarqua que pour la premiére fois depuis des mois qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemards !

Il sourit , heureux et plongea dans un sommeil bienfaisant .

Dans la nuit néanmoin il se réveilla . Alerté par quelque chose . Un appel apperement ! Ca l'attirait vers les cachots . Sans même avoir besoin de chercher il sut que c'était Severus Rogue qui l'appelait . Il devait vouloir lui poser des questions !

_Bah aprés tout..._

Harry sourit et s'habilla de nouveau mais cette fois ci il ne mit pas sa chemise il avait envie de surprendre Rogue . Il se sourit a lui même et dit a Angélion de rester dans le dortoir .

Il sortit alors dans l'ombre et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalent vers les cachots .

Il ne prit même pas la peine de toqué a la porte . Rogue lui ouvrit rapidement et Harry alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil avant de reprendre sa véritable apparence .

-Mon seigneur...

Rogue s'agenouilla devant Harry et celui ci eut un sourir narquois .

-Hé bien Severus ... Maintenant tu te prosterne hein? Tsss tu es vraiment un traitre a Dumbledore ... Je crois que je vais devoir te punir !

Harry se pencha et releva le menton de Rogue avec l'index vers lui pour qu'il le regarde . Aussitôt que ses yeux furent plongés dans ceux de son nouveaux serviteur , ce dernier ressentit une chaleur se faire dans sa gorge qui augmenta de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir insuportable .

Comment Harry Potter pouvait-il connaître ce sort de magie noir et le jeté sans même avoir besoin d'incantation ?

Mais pour le moment le professeur de potion avait autre chose a pensé ! Il se tordai maintenant de douleur sur le sol .

Harry rompit enfin son sort avant de venir aider Rogue a s'assoir dans son fauteuil en face du sien .

-Bien ! Maintenant que ceci est fait donne moi les derniére nouvelles !

-Maître...keuf ... Pourrais-je me verser un verre d'eau ?

Harry invoqua rapidement un verre d'eau dans sa main et le donna a son professeur .

-Voila...

-Merci maître !

Le serviteur but comme il le put puis soupira .

-Alors Severus ! Les nouvelles !

-Oui maître tout de suite! L'autre maître a prévu une attaque aprés demain sur les ruines des nains .

Il projéte de les fairent ralliés a la cause !

-Hum...

Il ne dévoilerait ce qu'il pensait de l'initiative qu'a l'instigateur de tous ces méfaits . Mais pour l'instant il devait avouer que voir Severus Rogue a ses pieds était plus que plaisant !

-Maître?

-Oui?

-Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sur !

-Pourquoi ne portez vous pas de chemise ? Normalement vous devriez pour jouer le rôle d'un éléve non ?

Le regard noir qu'Harry adopta a ce moment la dissuada Severus d'en demander plus .

-C'est lié au fait que lorsque je me met en colére je me transforme physiquement ! Je n'ais pas envie de déchiré une autre chemise !

Severus s'était figé .

Harry se leva et fit apparaître ses ailles rapidement . Il les fit battre lentement et le vent qui en découla brisa quelques flacon de potion qui se trouvait dans le bureau .

Rogue regarda Harry avec respect et crainte.

-Maintenant Severus j'espére que tu éviteras de me provoquer en classe ! Cela ferais mauvais effet tu ne crois pas ? Bien maintenant je vais retourner dans mes appartements !

Il avait rentré ses ailles avant de se levé .

-Oh! Sev ?

-Oui maître ?

-Pas un mot de tout ca a Dumbledore ! Même s'il essaie sous veritaserum ! Tiens ta position !

-Oui maître !

Harry sortit alors du bureau . Il croisa subitement une miss teigne furieuse . Il sourit pensant que son maître ne devait pas être bien loin et il jeta un sort d'oubli sur la chatte avant de se rendre devant le tableau d'entrée a la salle comune de serpentard.

_**Je suis désolé c'est plus court que les autres mais je vous jure que je ferais mieux dans les prochains chapitres! **_

_**Siouplait ! Faites moi exulter de bohneur en lisant vos reviews ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit mais resta eveillé sachant qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le ébut des cours ! Il décida de préparer avant tout le monde son sac et parti rapidement prendre une douche . Il se détendit en sentant l'eau chaude sur lui . Cela lui détendait les muscles et lui librérait l'esprit .

Il soupira . Enfin ... Enfin il se sentait en paix avec lui même ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix ! Impression qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auperevent ! Il se savonna méticuleusement profitant au maximum de l'eau chaude et quand il la sentit commencer a se refroidir il se décida a sortir .

Il décida de sortir ses ailles et se regarda dans le miroir .Oui il avait l'air d'un ange déchut...

Il soupira de désespoir en repensant a ses anciens amis . Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'il le rejetterait simplement parce qu'il était un serpentard ! Et ce qu'il avait lut dans leurs esprit durant le voyage en caléche l'avait refroidit ! Il avait tout entendu d'une conversation que Ron et Hermionne avait eut l'année passé quand il les avaient laissés seuls !

_-Ron ! Tu crois vraiment que nous pouvons soutenir Harry dans cette guerre ?_

_-Non mionne ! C'est le combat d'Harry ! Dumbledore l'a bien comprit! Et puis de toute façon Harry est tellement puissant ! _

_Une vague de jalousie déferla alors émise par les 2 gryffondors ._

_-C'est vrais il est puissant ! C'est une arme de destruction massive a lui tout seul ! Tu te souviens en 2éme années quand les éviers des toilettes des filles était ouvert et complétement détruit? _

_Ron aquiesca ._

_-Ben parrait que c'est Harry qui était en colére et qui était passé a coté ! C'est a cause de lui si Miss teigne et les autres ont été paralyser ! _

Harry stoppa ce souvenir , un arriére goût apparaissant dans sa bouche .

Ainsi il n'avait été qu'une arme aux yeux de ses anciens amis ! Ils ne pensaient même pas a l'accompagner jusqu'au bout ! C'était pour ca qu'il avait cherché a coupé les ponts avec eux ! Il ne serait plus jamais capable de leurs parler en les regardant dans les yeux sans avoir envie de les tuer ! Aprés les avoir torturés bien entendu !

Brusquement il se mit a rire silencieusement en imaginant leurs tête quand il leurs dévoileraient sa véritable nature et son changement de camp dans la guerre.

Son rire réveilla Draco qui frissonant poussa la porte de la salle de bain qui n'était pas fermé . Ce qu'il vit alors le fit frissoner et il se frotta les yeux . Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Potter était aussi canon . Il était vrais que depuis la rentré il le regardait différement comme son patron mais la il ne pouvait s'empécher de le désiré ardement . Il se retira rapidement avant de revenir et cette fois toqua a la porte pour que Harry vienne lui ouvrir et lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était réveillé .

Harry enfila donc une serviette autour de ses reins et rentra ses ailles rapidement . Il savait que Draco avait dut les voirs considérant son regard .

En effet notre serpentard aux cheveux blond et yeux gris avait le regard de quelqu'un qui avait vu le merveilleux .

-Draco...Je suis désolé je t'ais réveillé?

-Oui... Pourquoi tu riais comme ca ?

-Oh! Hé bien j'imaginais la tête de Granger et Weasleys quand je leurs dévoileraient de quel coté je suis désormais !

Et il se remit a rire très vite accompagné de Draco Malfoy !

Ils finirent pas se reprendre en se tenant les cotes ! Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux .

Pour la premiére fois depuis des lustres Harry riait avec quelqu'un et cela le rempli alors d'un bohneur intense ! Aprés la mort de son parrain la seule personne qui ait réelement été chére a ses yeux il avait pensé ne jamais plus être heureux !

Il se retourna en direction de son armoire pour prendre son uniforme scolaire qu'il enfila rapidement tandis que Draco allait sous la douche !

Harry savait parfaitement que l'eau devait être glacé mais il ne l'entendit pas se plaindre!

A priori le serpentard devait en avoir l'habitude !

Il fit son sac ainsi que celui de Draco avec un sourir et quand Malfoy revint dans la piéce il lui tendit son uniforme tout en lui montrant leurs sac qui étaient déjà fait .

Draco lui fit un sourir chaleureux et le remercia d'une bise sur la joue qui le rendit tout chose !

Comme c'était étrange ce sentiment qui les remplissaient tous les deux .

Maintenant Harry le savait il avait une nette préférence pour Draco ! Il ne se soumettait pas facilement et ne l'appelait pas maître a tout bout de champ même s'il savait qu'il était son supérieur . Draco ne se considérait apparement pas comme un sous-fifre mais comme un ami et cela fit plaisir a Harry . Enfin il avait quelqu'un qui le prenait tel qu'il était ! Il était puissant mais il ne sentait pas de jalousie venant de Malfoy ! Plutot du respect et de l'admiration !

Il soupira . Il n'aurait jamais dut commettre la faute en premiére année de rejeté la main tendue de Malfoy ! Il n'aurait jamais dut refusé d'aller a Serpentard ! Il n'aurait jamais dut accepté l'amitié de Granger et Weasleys !

C'est vrais aprés tout ! Dés qu'il était arrivé a la table des gryffondor tout le monde s'était précipité pour lui serré la main ! Aprés tout Rogue avait raison , il avait bel et bien donné l'impression les premiéres années de se pavané ! Désormais il s'en rendait compte ! Toutes ces années d'études n'avaient été qu'une suite d'erreur !

A ce moment Draco passa la main devant ses yeux pour le réveiller et il sursauta violement ses ailles lui sortant du dos sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire .

En voyant cela Draco avait fait un bond en arriére et Harry soupira .

-Désolé Draco ! Je les rentrent tout de suite ! Tu peut m'aider a réparer mes vêtements s'il te plait ? Quelque chose me dit que tu es plus doué que moi pour la couture !

-Comment tu sais ca Potter? Oups! Harry !

Il s'était rendut compte de l'erreur trop tard... Il n'aurait jamais dut être aussi méprisant ! Aussitôt Harry lui lanca un sortilége de coupe sur sa main ou une estafilade apparut !

-Tu avais besoin d'être punis ! Plus personne ne prend ce ton avec moi ! Et surement pas toi !

Harry releva la tête dignement et répara lui même ses vêtements d'un sortilége informulé pendant qu'il rentrait ses ailles .

Il prit son sac et sortit rapidement ne laissant même pas le temps a Draco de lui faire des excuse ! Et puis aprés tout il n'en attendait pas ! Il savait Draco trop fier pour venir le trouver ! Pourtent aprés quelques métres son prénom hurlé a travers le couloir le fit se stopper . Il se retourna et vit Draco courir vers lui .

-Je ... ha ha... suis...ha ha désolé !

Essouflé Malfoy s'effondra contre un mur le temps de se reprendre et de retrouver son souffle .

-WOAW ! Le grand Draco Malfoy vient de me faire des excuses !

Harry fit un sourir et aida Draco a se relevé . Il prit appuie sur le survivant et l'emmena dans la premiére salle de cour . Entre temps Draco avait un peu récupéré et avait arrété de sufoqué comme un poisson hors de l'eau .

C'était curieux car la premiére fois que cela lui arrivait ! Mais peut être avait-il quelque chose de bizarre.

Harry de son coté savait ce qui s'était passé et il matérialisa un médicament pour l'athme . Il le tendit a Draco et lui dit d'en prendre 2 dose en appuyant sur le bouton au dessus pour faire passé le médicament dans sa gorge directement en cas d'effort .

Il sourit devant le regard reconnaissant d'Harry et se concentra pour suivre le cour de soin aux créatures magique !

Le demi géant gardin des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard était arrivé ! Aussitôt le silence se fit .

Hagrid avait pour la premiére fois depuis des lustres demandé aux éléves d'amener leurs livres !

Ils ouvrirent leurs livres a la page indiqué et la Harry tomba des nus !

Une photo de lui métamorphosé était en plein sur la premiére page . Il jeta un regard inquiet a Draco qui lui renvoya et lut son livre .

Apperement les demi-ange était des créatures considéré comme des demi-dieux ! Il n'en existait que très peu dans le monde de la magie .

Ils avaient d'immenses pouvoirs et notement des dons qui ne se trouvait que très rarement chez les autres ! Ainsi certain pouvait parler aux animeaux , maitriser les éléments , lire dans les pensées très facilement , imposé les pensées , prendre n'importe quel forme !

Harry en lisant cela était blasé . Il en savait la moitié mais il devrait bien s'exercer pour le restant ! Aprés tout il controlait déjà l'air même s'il n'en avait jamais fait la démonstration ! Il était content d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui même et se demandait si son «pére» était au courent ? Peut être que s'il l'était il ne le laisserait pas siégé a ses coté car Harry pourrait très bien le dépassé dans l'esprit et le respect de ses sujets !

Harry lacha un soupir désespéré qui fut remarqué par tout le monde et mal prit par le professeur ! Pour une fois pensait-il qu'il ne leurs faisaient pas courir de risques .

Bah aprés tout Potter et ses amis étaient bien les premiers pour prendre des risques ! Toujours volontaires ! Toujours présent ! Hagrid se rappela la 3éme années de Harry . Cette année la (hun hun hun hein tu vas comprendre , toi même tu sais pourquoi ouais ouais...mdrrrr!) Harry avait été le seul a accepté de s'approcher de Buck ! D'ailleur ce dernier s'ennuyait ferme depuis que Sirius était mort ! Il faudrait pensé a lui trouver un nouveaux compagnon . Peut être Harry accepterai-il ? Il faudrait y réfléchir sérieusement ! Mais pour le moment Harry paraissait déjà connaître pas mal de point sur les demi-anges...

-Monsieur Potter ?

Surpris harry qui était dans ses pensées controla ses ailles mais ne put empécher ses yeux de viré a l'argenté .

Il murmura un petit oups quand il vit que Hagrid l'avait aperçut . Il claqua des doigts tout en murmurant oubliette ! Il sourit alors que son professeur revenait un peu en arriére avant de de nouveau l'interpelé .

-Oui professeur ?

-Ce que je dit ne vous intéresse pas ?

-Je connais déjà un demi-ange... Je l'ais rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps mais inutile de chercher il n'est pas a Poudlard !

_**-Bien rattrapé fiston ! Quand tu auras finit je t'attend ce soir a 22h chez moi ! Utilise la poudre de cheminette et la cheminée qui se trouve dans la chambre des secrets !**_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre télépahtiquement que déjà Hagrid lui disait de reprendre sa lecture ce qu'il fit paresseusement . Il s'allongea alors de tout son long sur le ventre dans l'herbe pour continuer de lire au calme .

Une heure aprés le cour se terminais .

Hagrid s'approcha alors d'Harry et le regarda attentivement .

Harry persuadé que son sortilége avait marché ne disait rien de se faire observé comme cala .

-Alors comme ca tu es un demi ange Harry ... j'aurais dut m'en douter !

Harry sentit sa bouche tombé a terre et sa langue se déroulé comme un tapis rouge . S'ils étaient dans un cartoon tous les spectateurs auraient rit (et j'espére que c'est ce que vous faites devant votre écran !) .

-Oui mais je le cache... j'ais pas envie que cela se sache !

-Je comprend Harry alors je ne vais rien dire ! Mais dit moi quel type d'ange est-tu ?

-Elementaire !

Harry sourit devant son regard pas très convaincu et lui remontra ses yeux argent pour le rassuré faisant soufflé une mini tornade entre eux .

Hagrid fut impressionné des pouvoirs de celui qui 5 ans auperevent ne conaissait pas la magie .

Harry quand a lui sourit et rangea ses affaires pour rentrer a Poudlard .

Draco et Pansy Parkinson le rejoignirent en chemin lui demandant que que «le gros Hagrid» lui voulait .

Harry sourit et demanda a Draco de s'approcher avant de lui chuchoter a l'oreille le récit des événements .

Ils rirent enssemble sous le regard perplexe de Pansy .

Soudain une vague de profonde jalousie déferla sur Harry .

-Pansy ... arréte d'être jalouse comme ca de la proximité de Draco et moi! Il me semblait pourtent qu'il t'avait fait comprendre que tu ne l'intéressait pas en amour !

A ces mots Pansy fila au château en courent consciente que c'était la vérité et qu'elle devait se reprendre !

Draco pendant ce temps continua de faire le chemin avec Harry fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle notre demi-ange comprenait les sentiments des gens et savait les remettre en place .

Ils arrivérent alors a leur premier cour de duel de l'année .

Dés qu'ils entrérent ils remarquérent aussitôt que l'athmosphére était étrange . Une tension régnait entre les gryffondors déjà présent et les serpentards .

Harry s'assit dans les gradin a coté de Draco et de Blaise entouré de Crabbe et Goyle !

Ron et Hermionne l'observait de l'autre coté de la salle assis au premier rang comme eux .

Harry leur fit un sourir sadique et a ce moment la Rogue entra faisant volé ses robes noires comme a l'habitude . Il forma des couples de duel Serpentard-Gryffondors et tout commencat .

Harry fut mit face a Ron et Draco face a Hermionne .

Le demi-ange sourit sadiquement et montrant sa baguette a Ron décida de ne pas s'en servir et la déposa par terre a quelques métres d'eux . Ron surprit ne pensais pas que Harry maitrisais la magie sans baguette ! C'était quelque chose réservé aux plus puissant tel Dumbledore. Il sourit alors et pensant que Harry n'avait aucune chance fut surprit lorsque Harry employa contre lui un sort de magie noire assez puissant qu'il ne put contrer . Le seul effet de ce sort était de privé celui qui était touché de gravitation durant une heure .  
Harry souhaitant humilié Ron matérialisa une corde qu'il fit s'enrouler tout autour de la taille de Ron et il le remorqua partout a travers la salle sous les rires des serpentards qui reconaissait enfin harry comme l'un des leurs .

Il noua ensuite la corde a un banc de la tribune des gryffondor et repartit s'assoir parmis ceux de sa maison . Draco et tout ceux autour de lui le serrérent dans leurs bras et lui ébourifférent les cheveux un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà .

Notre ryry était définitivement accepté par les serpentards !

Hermionne et Ron qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé vire l'expression du bohneur a ce moment la . Une expression qu'il n'avait jamais eut lorsqu'il était ami avec eux! Cette constatation lui fit mal mais elle commencait a se dire que si Harry était parti c'était qu'il n'était peut être pas heureux en leurs compagnie ! Cette terrible idée finit de l'achever . Elle était assise a coté de la corde qui retenait Ron . A la fin du cour alors que tout le monde sortait , un gros BOUM se fit entendre suivit du grognement d'un rouquin qui se massait les fesses .

Tout le monde pouffa y comprit quelques gryffondor .

Harry quand a lui se préparait pour le dernier cour des serpentards qui n'était autre que potion ! Soudain il se mit a réaliser que finalement cette matiére lui plaisait !

Il se rassit encore une fois en binome avec Draco et il vit Severus Rogue arriver rapidement avec un demi-sourir q'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu !

-Bien ! Avant de commencer ce cour j'aimerais dire quelques mots ! Tout d'abord ... Félicitation Potter ! Enfin vous avez fait quelque chose d'utile en compagnie de Weasley !

Harry et tout les autres éclatérent de rire ! Ce cour n'était pas commun ils pourraient donc se moquer plainement et parler librement des mauvais tours qu'ils comptaient bientot jouer .

-Professeur ... je souhaiterais vous dire également que ce ne sera pas la derniére fois que Weasel se retrouvera dans cette situation ! Ajouta Harry avec un sourir en coin en souvenir de Ron attacher a un banc . Sachez monsieur que je ne me suis jamais autent amusé que depuis que je suis dans votre maison et je vous remercie de m'avoir accepté a Serpentard ! Je savais bien que j'aurais dut commencer dés ma premiére année ! Pour ne rien vous caché le choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer mais j'ais refusé ! Je me rend aujourd'hui compte de mon erreur et vou prie d'accepter mes excuse pour ces années d'égarements !

Harry fit un clin d'oeil a Rogue qui affichait un sourir conquit cette fois .

Toute l'heure se déroula parfaitement bien ! Harry cajolait parfois Angélion qui se trouvait sur ses genoux .

A la fin de l'heure Harry déposa son "chiot" par terre et se décida a aller prendre son diner dans la grande salle . Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup depuis qu'il était demi-ange et il savait que cela serait de moins en moins car il serait de moins en moins humains ! C'était comme pour les vampires ! La transformation se faisait petit a petit néanmoin Harry garderait toute sa vie ses capacités actuel de reprendre sa forme humaine ! Mais il éprouverait de moins en moi le sommeil , la faim ...

Harry donna a manger a son chiot facilement et il sortit , seul cette fois en direction de la chambre des secrets ! Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était convoqué chez son pére .

Malheureusement une fois arrivé dans les toilettes des filles il vit Dumbledore qui était la également .

-Harry ! Je m'attendais a ce que tu revienne ici... Puis-je savoir ce que tu compte faire ?

-Parfaitement professeur ... Je vais rejoindre mon pére ! Il y a son tableau dans une piéce anexe a la chambre des secrets ...

-Oh! Je l'ignorais Harry ! Je suis désolé mais j'ais scellé l'entré !

-Pas grave ca sert a rien avec moi !

Harry sourit vicieusement et réunit toute sa magie avant de briser la scellé trés facilement .

-Ne vous dérangez plus pour moi professeur !

Le dit professeur n'arrivait pas a croire que son protégé ait tellement de pouvoir et retourna alors dans son bureau laissant a Harry le droit de faire ce dont il voulait de la chambre des secret .

Harry descendit alors d'un sort de lévitation et caressa la premier serpent sur sa gauche ! Il délivra l'accés a un salon délicieusement meublé et une belle cheminé .

Il soupira . Il détestait les voyage par la poudre de cheminette et tout le monde le savait !

Il décida alors d'adopté sa véritable apparence et prit un poigné de poudre avant de la jeté dans le feu .

Aussitot Harry s'y glissa et cria le nom de sa destination .

-Manoir Malfoy !

Quelques minutes plus tard il attérissait dans le salon de la demeuse Malfoy devant son pére de substitution qui l'attendait devant .

Il se laissa engloutir dans l'étreinte de son pére et sourit heureux . Il laissa tombé sa chemise d'écolier et ses ailles apparurent dans son dos .

-Je me sens bien mieux comme ca ! Quand je les rentre j'ais une pression interne intense au niveau du dos ... En plus elles ressortent dés que je suis surpris... Ca a été assez embarassant !

-Je veut bien le croire Harry !

-Que souhaitais tu me dire qui necessite de revenir ici ? J'ais été surpris par le vieux fou pour vouloir venir ici !

-Il t'a surpris ? Qu'as tu dit?

-Que j'allais voir mon pére ! Je lui ait dit que j'avais découvert son portrait dans une salle anexe !

-Oh ! Ca c'était bien joué !

Harry et le lord éclatérent de rire .

-Alors ? Que voulais -tu me dire ?

-Que lors d'une adoption il était possible de porter 2 noms !

-Vrais ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Alors c'est d'accord ! Devenir un Riddle serait un grand honneur pour moi !

Harry fit un grand sourir et se jeta dans les bras de celui qui allait trés bientot devenir son pére . Soudain il vit que son pére tenait quelque chose caché derriére son dos .

-Dit moi ce que c'est !

Il avit les yeux brillant de curiosité . A cet instant il redevint le petit garçon qu'il aurait dut être . Il avait viellit trop tôt avec cette guerre les Dursleys la répulsions qu'il leur avaient inspirés . Ses dépressions consécutives .

-Curieux harry ?

-Beaucoup trop !

-C'est bien vrais !

Tom sortit alors de derriére son dos une espéce de bracelet avec un serpent . Il s'asissait d'un simple serpent ondulant tout droit .

Harry savait ce que c'était mais il ne l'avait jamais vut !

C'était un objet en argent qui s'incrustait dans la peau . Ces bijoux était capable de bouger et parler ! Il avait déjà lut des choses la dessus ! C'était bien sur de la magie noire mais il était flatté que son pére lui offre . Il l'accepta de bon coeur et tendis l'avant bras . Il jeta un sort pour anesthésier son bras rapidement et son pére aposa la bijoux sur la peau de Harry . Ce dernier se mordit les lévres car la sentation qui découlait du bijoux s'enfoncant dans sa peau était tout sauf agréable !

-Harry... maintenant tu ferais mieux de retourner a Poudlard !

-Oui papa tu as raison !

Aprés une derniére étrainte il soupira et repartit comme il était venu .

-Que faisais tu dehors Harry ?

Gloups ! Dumbledore !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Hello ! Bon petit message pour vous prévenir que c'est un Harry/Draco !

Ne faite pas de supposition ça ne vous va pas ;)

Mon but est de vous étonné et je le ferais ! Fois d'Alienor01 !

Mais juré cette fiction aura une fin ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

J'ais sauté au plafond en voyant le nombre de commentaires sur cette fic ! Merci beaucoup !

Et voilà donc le chapitre 5 ! Régalez vous !

Résumé de l'histoire !

Les couples : Harry/Draco a été dévoilé ! C'est tout !

Filiation : Harry est le fils adoptif de Voldemort !

Demi-ange : est Harry ! Pas de question de Draco ! Pour le reste des cartes je vous laisse continuer de lire ! C'est de la divination cela viendra bientôt !

Restez cool ! L'histoire ne sera pas fini comme « la solitude de l'ange » c'est à dire à la va vite !

Chapitre 5 !

-Harry ... je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?

-Oh heu...Hem...

-Je t'ais connu plus loquace Harry ...

-Ça va ça va... Pffff pourquoi a t-il fallut que vous soyez si intelligent?

-C'est la vie Harry et sinon je ne serrais pas le directeur de Poudlard !

-Hum soit...

-Alors? La vérité !

-Ok ok ! Je suis un demi-ange ! Ca vous va comme ça ?

Dumbledore resta muet . Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son protégé puisse le devenir un jour.

-Il n'y a que 3 personnes qui le savent pour le moment ! Severus Rogue , Hagrid et Draco avec qui je partage ma chambre !

-Tu peux me montrer tes ailles Harry ?

-Non je ne peux pas ... Elles ne sortent qu'en cas de danger chez moi, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je doit retourner dans ma chambre ! Je n'ais pas envie de me faire pincer par Rusard !

Et Harry fila rapidement mais s'arrêta à l'entré du tuyaux qui débouchait sur la sortie .

-Professeur ! A moins que vous ne parliez fourchelang vous feriez mieux de me suivre ! Je suis le seul de cette école à pouvoir vous faire sortir d'ici !

-Hein ? Oh heu oui Harry j'arrive tout de suite !

Une fois sortit de la salle Harry et Dumbledore prirent tout deux des directions différentes . Mais au détour d'un couloir il voulut savoir si ce que l'on disait sur sa capacité 0 changer de forme était vrai! Il se transforma alors en jaguar et fit tout le chemin vers son dortoir sous cette forme . Une fois devant le tableau il donna le mot de passe et se précipita dans sa chambre pour retrouver enfin Angélion qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre car il ne pouvait pas le suivre chez son père.

Ils se chamaillèrent joyeusement sur le lit puis Harry se mit en pyjama et s'apprêta à continuer la nuit qu'il venait d'entamer .

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla il eut le pressentiment que quelque chose était arrivé . Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers les cachots . Lorsqu'il arriva il vit Severus allongé par terre avec l'air d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête . Harry s'avança et fit appel à ses pouvoirs de demi-ange pour le guérir en un rien de temps .

Severus grogna tenant sa tête à 2 mains .

Harry savait qu'il devait avoir une migraine monstrueuse mais que se serait sans gravité . Il le soutint alors jusqu'à ses appartements et à la place du mot de passe il traversèrent bêtement le mur . Quand Harry s'en rendit compte il se retourna , fixant le mur d'un air légèrement stupide !

Il déposa Severus dans un fauteuil et alla vers son chaudron pour lui préparer une potion anti-migraine . Il avait su la préparer il y a déjà quelques années quand il devait la prendre pour le mal de tête que sa cicatrice engendrait .

Il la prépara soigneusement et l'amena dans un verre au professeur de potion qui le regardait ébahis, l'air d'avoir oublié la migraine tellement il était surpris .

Il l'a but rapidement et son mal de tête s'envola .

-Hé bien hé bien Severus? Que vous est-il arrivé?

-Je me souviens que quelqu'un cherchait à entré dans mes appartements mais j'ai refusé de le laissé entrer ! Tout ce dont je me souvient c'est la douleur et puis le noir ! Merlin ! Faut que j'aille dans ma réserve !

Il se leva rapidement mais vacilla et aidé d'Harry qui l'aida à se diriger dans sa réserve . Le spectacle qu'ils y virent était effroyable ! Des fioles brisées jonchait le sol ! Parmi tout cela une fiole avait l'air d'avoir été d'abord vidé puis replacé .

Apparemment quelqu'un avait fait un raid chez le professeur de potion pour trouver une potion vitale pour lui ! Quand Severus vit quelle potion avait été prise il sursauta et recula d'un pas !

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il s'agissait d'une potion contre le cancer ! Quelqu'un dans cette école était atteint de ce mal et il était impossible que ce fut les élèves ! Pomfresh l'aurait découvert lors de la visite médicale ! Les professeurs ... il n'avait jamais vu aucun des symptômes de la maladie parmi ses confrères ! Il soupira . Il allait devoir refaire toutes les potions brisés !

-Je vais vous aidez Severus ! Hé oui contrairement à ce que vous pensez je suis loin d'être un incapable en potion même si c'était ce que vous me rabâchiez tous les ans !

Sur ce Harry sortit un chaudron et reprit son apparence véritable car il en avait assez de se faire passer pour le gentil Harry Potter! Il commença par les potions basiques et monta de plus en plus en difficulté ! Rogue qui le regardait se demandait juste une chose... Chose que Harry s'empressa de découvrir en plongeant dans son esprit !

-Ah la légilimencie que c'est agréable ! Severus j'ais toujours été attentif en cours ! C'était toi qui me déstabilisais en passant dans mon dos !

Severus ne dit rien . Il savait que cela était inutile . Brusquement Harry lui posa une question qui le déstabilisa !

-As-tu confiance en ton maître ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le faudrait-il pas?

-Severus...tu es un serpentard pourtant ! Combien de fois as-tu conseillé a tes élèves de ne jamais avoir confiance qu'en soit même ! Et si ton maître t'envoyait à une mort certaine ?

-Alors je le ferais !

-Bien ! Alors maintenant je vais te demander de boire ceci !

Harry lui tendait une fiole que Severus n'avait jamais vu . C'était son nouveau maître qui lui tendait ! Il n'eut pas le choix ! Il prit la flasque et la but rapidement .

Quelques secondes plus tard il se rassit dans un fauteuil mais comme il n'était pas mort il se demanda ce qu'était cette potion .

-Ceci est du philarmonius ! Tu vas entendre la musique des sentiments pendant 2 jours ! Pendant ces 2 jours j'aimerais te confier une mission !

-Une mission ? Je ne peut que l'accepter maître !

-Très bien ! Alors pour moi tu vas analyser les sentiments de 3 personnes ! Dumbledore , Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy ! Bien entendu je sais que Draco est ton filleul mais ne lui dit rien s'il te plait ! Et une fois la mission terminée oublie tout ce que tu as vu et entendus ! Si besoin je pourrais te jeter le sort d'oubli mais je crois que tu n'apprécierais pas sa puissance !

Harry sourit à Severus qui le regardait stupéfait . Pourquoi une telle mission ? Il n'en savait absolument rien mais il le ferait pour son nouveau maître .

Notre demi-ange sortit alors de l'appartement et reparti cette fois dormir pour de bon . Avant de s'endormir il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement a : Bordel est ce qu'on pourrait me laisser dormir maintenant ?

Le lendemain lorsque Harry se réveilla il ne reconnut tout d'abord pas la pièce , un mal de crâne horrible s'était réveillé dans la tête . Il fit alors le lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir .

Ok je sais ! C'est mon pouvoir de guérison . Mais pour guérir une personne à priori faut que je prenne le mal en moi ... Oho pas bon ça

Harry grogna de douleur et après quelques minutes il réussis enfin à se lever . Il souffla , respira , se détendit , essaya de bouger et après quelques autres examens plus ou moins approfondi il en conclut qu'il n'était pas si atteint que cela .

Il sourit enfin et réussit à préparer son sac pour aller en cours quand il se souvint que l'on était Samedi ! Il n'avait donc pas cours !

Youpi ! Une journée à s'ennuyer ...

Il sortit alors de son lit et se dirigea vers la grande salle mais réalisa qu'il avait fait cela machinalement et qu'il n'avait pas faim .

Ca y est ma transformation est presque achevée

C'est donc avec un soupir résigné qu'il monta à la tour d'astronomie . Un fois sur place il vit qu'une personne était déjà là .

Albus Dumbledore en personne était en train de l'attendre en haut de la tour d'astronomie à regarder le ciel !

Harry s'installa alors prés de lui et lui fit un grand sourire amicale comme il le faisait avant qu'il ne se mette à détesté ce vieux fou .

Il soupira et sa nouvelle chouette vint se poser sur son bras . Il lui caressa tendrement le plumage sous l'oeil désintéressé du directeur .

-Un problème monsieur ?

Harry était passablement curieux de savoir ce que son directeur avait à dire pour qu'il se dérange et se donne la peine de venir jusqu'à son lieux préféré pour lui parler .

-Non Harry je voulais juste te montrer quelque chose ...

Dumbledore ouvrit alors une main qu'il avait tenu dans son dos pendant pas mal de temps et Harry vit un oeuf dans la main . Il sourit en songeant que c'était sûrement un oeuf de phénix de part sa couleur .

-Pourquoi me montrer un oeuf ?

-C'est ton futur compagnon Harry ! C'est un descendant de Fumseck ! Comme tu es ami avec celui-ci j'ais pensé qu'il serait d'accord pour que je t'offre son enfant et en effet il a approuvé ! C'est donc avec une joie certaine que je te remet cet oiseau à peine né! J'espère que tu t'en occuperas bien !

-Professeur ! J'ais déjà une chouette et un chien ! Je vais devoir revendre mon oiseau ! Je n'en ait pas vraiment envie vous savez ?

-Oui je te comprend parfaitement Harry ... Mais je tiens à te dire que l'école rachète les chouettes et que les phénix sont éternels ! Il s'agit la d'un cadeau de très grande valeur !

-Moui ... mais je ne revendrais pas cette chouette à l'école ! En attendant je veux bien accepter ce cadeau ! Je suis navré de faire tant de manières mais cette chouette m'a été offerte par quelqu'un qui m'est chère ... En réalité... je peux vous confiez un secret ?

-Bien sûr Harry !

-Je suis sur le point de me faire adopté !

Dumbledore eut l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau !

-Je vois que cela vous prive vous aussi de votre éloquence mais je suis tellement heureux que je ne peux plus me taire plus longtemps ! Mon futur père néanmoins souhaite que son nom soit caché donc je ne vous révélerais plus désormais le lieux ou j'irais passer mes vacances ! Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est aussi bien protégé que Poudlard Je vous prierais de n'en dire mot à personne ! La procédure est déjà engagé j'ai donné mon accord !

Sur ce Harry se leva avec l'oeuf de Phénix et se précipita pour aller dans la chambre des secrets dont il referma bien vite le passage sur lui mettant un puissant sort de verrouillage .

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le salon avant de reprendre de la poudre de cheminette .

-Manoir Malfoy ...

Il arriva en un rien de temps mais il y eut un problème . Lucius Malfoy était dans le salon et quand il le vit arriver il le pointa de sa baguette . Harry reprit alors son apparence première et fit apparaître sa robe de fils du seigneur .

-Bonjour Lucius ... Ça va ?

Le pauvre Malfoy n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle ! Ainsi Harry Potter était le fils du maître !

Harry devant le désarrois du mangemort l'aida a s'asseoir et fit apparaître dans sa main un verre de whisky pur feu .

-Ça va allez ?

Lucius engloutit rapidement le verre et leva les yeux vers Harry .

-Heu...choqué...moi ... pas possible...pensait pas...toi...

-Okkkkkkkk on va reprendre tout au début ! Je me présente ... Harry Potter connut sous le nom de Gabriel , demi-ange non déclaré ! Fils adoptif de Voldemort . Ne le dit à personne ce n'est pas censé être su ! Bien maintenant je te laisse je vais voir mon père !

Harry se leva rapidement prit l'oeuf de phénix et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle où il savait que son père adoptif était .

Cette fois il ne prit même pas la peine de se couvrir d'un masque et pour faire son petit effet laissa ses ailes apparentes . Depuis quelque temps elles prenaient de plus en plus de reflets argenté tout en restant noires . Elles étaient magnifiques ! Immenses . Harry raccommoda sa robe tout autour des ailes et se décida à entrer dans la salle . Tout le monde se figea . Même le Lord Noir le regarda s'approché . Harry lui se mit à droite du Seigneur et se pencha vers lui avant de lui chuchoté quelque chose a l'oreille .

-Bonjour papa ! J'aurais besoin de te parler après la réunion .

-Bien sûr fiston!

Harry observa alors la cérémonie . Des intronisations étaient au programme . Il vit alors une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien ! Pansy Parkinson faisait partie des futur mangemorts ! Cool !

Elle reçut sa marque rapidement et haleta les yeux pleurant . Harry se dirigea vers elle faisant à nouveau taire tout le monde . La présence d'un ange parmi eux était incroyable ! Il saisit alors l'avant bras de la jeune fille et une lumière argenté jaillit de ses mains apaisant la douleur et la mangemorte lui fit un sourire timide .

Etre soigné par un demi-ange était rare et précieux ! Harry avait décidé de soigné ceux qui participait à cette intronisation mais uniquement ses plus proches amis à Poudlard .

Il retourna donc ensuite à coté de son père et la cérémonie se poursuivie ainsi . Il vit donc Blaise , Pansy , Crabbe et Goyle devenir mangemorts puis quelqu'un qui le surprit énormément ! Hermionne Granger souhaitait faire partie des mangemorts !

Son père le regarda d'un air satisfait et sadique .

-Je te la laisse celle-là!

Harry choisit de lui apposer la marque en lui faisant le plus de dégâts possible . Il entra donc dans sa tête et y fit pas mal de ravages ! Hermione ne cessait de hurler . Des lacérations parcouraient à présent son avant bras . Harry décida d'arrêter la torture . Il se rendit a coté de son père qui était ébahis par la facilité qu'avait eut Harry a la torturée .

La cérémonie était à présent terminée . Harry et son père adoptif passèrent dans un salle derrière qui ressemblait a un petit salon plutôt douillet . Harry choisit alors ce moment là pour sortir l'oeuf de phénix et le montré a son père .

-Dumbledore m'a offert cet oeuf de phénix soit disant mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une mauvaise surprise ! Je suis donc venu te demander conseil ! Bien que j'ais très envie d'accepté ce cadeau je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de mon loup ,d'une chouette en plus d'un phénix !

-C'est tout à ton honneur de penser cela Gabriel ... mais je préférerais que tu garde ta chouette ! Draco s'en occuperas pour toi ! Je pense que cela ne devrais pas lui poser problème !

Tu devrais garder le phénix ! C'est quelque chose de précieux ! Et puis ils sont très fidèles ! A leurs naissance la première personne qu'ils voient devient sa mère de substitution ! Fait très attention au moment de l'éclosion !

-Bien compris papa ! Bien je vais y retourner ! Très marrante cette cérémonie ! J'aimerais avoir Hermione pour moi si tu me le permet ! Elle va vraiment en baver...

-Je ne suis pas contre je crois même que cela serait préférable ! Il faut lui montrer qu'être mangemorte n'est pas de tout repos et je suis sûr que tu feras cela à la perfection mon fils !

-Merci beaucoup papa ! En retour je t'informerais des actes des autres .

-Merci fiston .

Harry reparti ensuite mais pour la première fois il n'emprunta pas la poudre de cheminette . Il sourit a son père et déploya ses immenses ailes avant de s'envolé par la fenêtre .

Voldemort regardait depuis la fenêtre le jeune homme s'envolé . Pour la première fois depuis des années il était fier de quelqu'un autre que sois même !

Harry quand à lui découvrait une nouvelle sensation . C'était encore meilleur que voler sur un balais! Malheureusement ses ailes noires se fondait parfaitement sur le ciel noire de la nuit . Il voyait défilé les paysage et se prit à accélérer lentement la vitesse de son vol . Brusquement il décida de se retourné sur le dos pour admirer les étoiles . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait continuer à voler normalement ! Il éclata d'un rire joyeux et se retourna normalement . Il vit alors qu'il était bientôt arriver . Il avait dut voler plus vite qu'il ne l'avait crut ! Il atterrit dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Draco gracieusement et vit que celui-ci toujours pas couché le regardait d'un air curieux .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ais une verrue sur le nez ?

-Non je me disais que tu étais magnifique comme cela !

-Je le sais Draco mais ça fait toujours du bien de l'entendre .

Harry et son ami éclatèrent de rire .

-Qu' est ce que tu lui a fait à Granger lors de l'intronisation ?

-Oh ! Tu étais là ?

-Hé oui !

-Hé bien j'ais saccagé des souvenirs à elle et lui en ait insufflé des nouveaux !

-Ouille c'est vrai que cela fait mal quand on sent quelqu'un entrer à l'intérieur de sa tête ! Elle n'a pas du passer un bon moment !

-Nous verrons cela demain matin . Normalement elle doit être placé à mon service ! Je vais bien m'amuser dans les jours qui vont suivre ! Ensuite je pense que je la tuerais ! Elle me fait chier avec son Weasley ! Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que la belette dira en apprenant que sa fiancé est une mangemorte !

Harry éclata de nouveau de rire et rentra ses ailes facilement avant de claqué des doigts , un repas chaud apparut devant lui .

-Wouaw !

-J'ais un elfe de maison qui obéit a tous mes désirs ! Dobby tu te souviens ? Il m'est tellement fidèle qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour s'attirer ma sympathie ! Et puis il sait que c'est d'être au service d'un mangemort n'est ce pas Draco ? Je suis en passant désolé pour l'avoir libéré lors de ma deuxième année ici !

-Bah ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout cela! Il n'était plus heureux en vivant avec nous ! On le voyait bien ! Les mangemorts sont peut être cruel mais envers Dobby cela était inutile ! Les elfes de maison ne sont pas fait pour être battu ! Ils font déjà tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour bien servir leurs maîtres allant même jusqu'à s'auto punir. Il ne faut rien exagérer !

-C'est Hermione qui serait contente si elle t'entendait dis donc ! Bon ce n'est pas tout 9a ... nous ferions mieux de dormir maintenant que j'ai engloutit mon premier repas de la journée...

-Tout 0 fait d'accord ! Au fait comment dois-je t'appeler désormais ?

-Gabriel Harry Potter Riddle .

-Félicitation !

-Merci .

Harry lâcha un bâillement et ils s'endormirent tout deux .


	6. Chapter 6

Harry était coucher quand une douleur à sa cicatrice le réveilla . Etonné il se mit assis et chercha à savoir ce qui pouvait bien activé sa cicatrice tout autour de lui, mais ne trouva rien . Pourtant il était persuadé que c'était dans les parages !

Oui depuis quelques temps sa cicatrice le prévenait si un ennemi était caché dans les parages et surtout si des objects magiques nuisibles étaient présents dans la pièce ou même dans le château .

Ainsi il pouvait se protéger et savait d'instinct où se trouvait le danger .

Mais cette nuit-là il tendit l'oreille , ouvrit bien grand les yeux mais il ne vit rien de choquant .

Il soupira et tenta de se rendormir mais sa cicatrice émettait une douleur de plus en plus forte de minute en minute . Il en déduisit donc que c'était quelqu'un qui était dans le couloir et qui s'approchait doucement .

Harry créa un double de lui et le déposa sur son lit tandis que lui-même se cachait dessous .

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et Blaise Zabini entra . Ce dernier était en pyjama et avait un air louche . Harry baissa les yeux vers son poignet mais il ne vit pas la marque ! Seulement de la chaire rosé !

Ainsi donc il avait réussit à les bernés ! Harry depuis le dessous du lit lança un maléfice coupe jambes .

Zabini tomba à terre sur le dos et le regarda approché avec crainte . Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter était le fils du seigneur desTén7bres ! Il s'était dirigé ici car il sentait l'aura du fils de son ennemi . Oui il avait réussit 0 échapé au marquage ! Quand Dumbledore a sut que Zabini désirait être un espion il lui avait fourni des sorte de manche en peau . Bien entendu c'était une matière de synthèse mais cela remplaçait la peau durant une durée d'une journée . Et il avait eut raison de les portés car ainsi il n'avait ressentit que la douleur du à la pose de la marque mais il n'avait pas eu la marque imprimé sur la peau .

Mais quand il vit Harry s'avancé vers lui il prit peur .

Harry reprit son apparence normal et se rendirent tout deux invisibles avant de parcourir les cachots en direction de la chambre des secrets . Harry ouvrit le passage et aussitôt ils se dirigèrent vers le salon . Harry reprit donc une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans la cheminée faisant passer Blaise avec lui .

A son arrivée chez son père personne n'était là mais il entendit du bruit au-dessus . Il soupira et entraîna Blaise avec lui en direction de la pièce du dessus .

Une fois arrivés, ils remarquérent que c'était son pére qui discutait avec Lucius Malfoy .

-Ainsi tu es au courant Lucius ?

-Oui maître mais j'ai prit soin de ne pas le monter !

-C'est très bien cela !

Harry choisit alors ce moment pour frapper et la conversation s'arrêta . Mais quand le seigneur vit qui c'était il eu un sourir et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il le voyait . Il savait que Harry avait trop longtemps été privé d'affection et s'attelait à la tâche de lui redonner le sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un . Il était lui-même heureux quand son fils lui rendait son étreinte !

-Père... Je vous amène un traître !

-Impossible c'est Zabini ! Il a été marqué devant toi !

-Regardez donc son bras...

Le Lord Noir et Lucius Malfoy regard7rent son bras puis eurent un mouvement de recul. A tout hasard Harry lançat un sort de révélation mais la maRque n'apparut toujours pas .

-Oui un traître apparamment ! Quel sort réservons nous aux traîtres Harry ?

-La mort !

-Exactement !

-Je peux le faire père ? S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit !

Harry fit des yeux de cocker larmoyant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon et son père n'eu pas d'autre choix que de craquer .

Qui d'autre que Harry savait faire des yeux pareil ?

Personne !

C'était la réponse ! Personne ne savait imité son fils ! Surtout avec sa nouvelle apparence !

Harry se retourna avec un sourire sadique vers son ancien ami qui le regardait apeuré . De la transpiration commençait à se voir sur son front et ses cheveux se collaient au fur et à mesure que le stress augmentait !

Il le libérat de son maléfice rapidement et lui lançat un premier sectusempra .

Ce dernier tomba à genoux des entailles apparaissant peu à peu sur tout son corps .

Harry sourit et continua lentement la torture . Appliquant de l'alcool sur les plaies à vif .

Blaise hurla de douleur et se tortilla à même le sol .

Voldemort qui regardait la technique de Harry ne savait pas quel produit il avait appliqué et n'en était que plus fier de son fils .

Puis Harry lança un sort de confusion mentale à Zabini et se contenta de le rendre fou de douleur par le doloris .

Il retourna ensuite à coté de son Maître prêt à lancer l'avada kedavra à la moindre demande .

-Hé bien Gabriel ! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un tel don pour les tortures !

-Oh...Ca me vient de toutes les fois où j'ais imaginé faire cela à mes moldus.

-Je comprend ... Tu peut le tuer si tu le souhaite !

-Merci père !

Harry à la place de tuer Zabini lui fit à la place le chatiment des détraqueurs ! Il savait qu'un sortilége avait été créer pour détruire l'âme d'un homme et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêta à faire .

Voldemort soudain le stoppa.

-Harry... c'est cruel ça !

-Ouais ! Et alors?

-Je n'ais rien dit!

Le Lord leva les 2 mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il se rendait à sa décision .

Harry appliqua donc le sortilège .

Puis il s'approcha du corps sans âme et le marqua facilement .

-Père ! Je le veut comme esclave personnel ici !

-C'est entendu !

Harry sourit et apposa alors une deuxiéme marque sur le même bras juste au6dessus de la marque des tén7bres . Une paire d'ailes noirEs s'inscrivit alors dans la chairE mais la pose fut bien plus terrible ! Une odeur de chaires brÜler se répendit dans la pi7ce .

Harry revint alors aux côté de son père , son esclave s'asseyant en tailleur à ses pieds .

Il sourit à son père en caressant les cheveux de Zabini avant d'en tiré plusieurs faisant penché sa tête en arrière . Il lui sourit puis le remit comme il était .

Content de ce qu'il avait vu il lui permit de changer de vêtement et de mettre une espèce de jupe de la couleur de celles des mangemorts mais plus courte qui dévoilait son torse .

Sur celui ci Harry apposa de nouveau sa marque en taille géante mais stoppa rapidement la brûlure .

Il revint près de son père et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil .

Subitement il vit apparaitre son loup à ses côtés .

-Je t'avais pourtant dis de rester à la maison !

Il lâchat un soupir et s'agenouilla passant ses mains dans la fourure douce et argenté .

Voldemort qui regardait tout cela d'un oeil attendrit se secoua en voyant que des mangemorts étaient présents et qu'ils regardaient désormais son fils avec plus de crainte que lui .

Il sourit pensivement . Il était vrai que sous des dehors calme Harry pouvait être trés cruel !

-Bien ! Maintenant que ceci est réglé revenons en à nos moutons ! Pardon ! Nos moldus !

Les mangemorts s'entre regardérent ébahis .

Harry décida alors de prendre la parole .

-Oula ! Mon père qui essaye de faire de l'humour ! On va passer dessus d'accord ? Revenez a la conversation avant que je n'intervienne et faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Et tout reprit normalement . Harry suivait avec attention la discussion mais au bout d'un moment il se lassa et disparut rapidement dans un tourbillon de fumé .


	7. Chapter 7

_**POV VOLDEMORT**_

Dans la pièce de réunion où se trouvait Voldemort et dont Harry était partit quelques secondes auparavant , les discussions commençaient à déviés . Tout le monde admirait la force des pouvoirs d'Harry ainsi que sa facilité à se faire obéir ! Tom Elvis Jedusort lui réfléchissait intensément . Il était vrai que Harry ferait un seigneur des ténébres parfait ! Il inspirait la peur autour de lui spécialement à ses mangemorts . A tel point que désormais quand il souhaitait le silence il aimerait avoir Harry sous la main car c'était lui qui en imposait le plus désormais . C'était incroyable que son fils en une seule séance de torture réussisse à attiré à lui le respect de tous les mangemorts et réussissait à les faire obéir . Il savait d'ailleur que son fils avait confié une mission à Severus au château mais ignorait le but de cette mission . Un arrière goût amer avait fait son apparition dans sa vie . Son fidèle mangemort Severus Rogue ne lui accordait plus sa confiance aveugle et son dévouement ! Non il les avaient transférés sur son fils ! Et bien que cela lui faisait très plaisir , il commençait à regreté son ancien espion préféré ! Il avait aimé dans sa jeunesse Severus mais c'était juste une amourette passagère et de plus ce n'était pas de l'amour . Puis il avait rencontré Lucinda et tout n'avait plus eut la même importance . Il soupira . Il comprenait pourquoi ses mangemorts respectaient Harry . Rien que sa sortie de tout à l'heure était impressionnante et encore plus son familier ! Il était bien sûr au courant de qui était Angélion mais cela l'avait surpris tout de même . La carure du loup était impressionnante même pour son espèce ! Dire que lui il avait un banal serpent ! Et oui ! Voldemort le seigneur des ténébres était jaloux de son fils !

**De retour à Harry Gabriel Potter Riddle .**

Il se trouvait de nouveau dans sa chambre et était en train de faire ses valises pour Poudlard . Quand il vit ses robes de sorciers il sursauta . Elles étaient en soie ! Et il en possédait 5 ! D'autres robes étaient faites pour tout les jours . Une robe de sorciers d'un magnifique vert avec un col noir en velour était dedans ainsi que ses habits de prince des ténébres . Il était particuliérement fier de son rang et cela se voyait . Il rangea ainsi ses robes et ses uniformes dans la grande male qui lui avait été attribuée . Ses livres reposèrent par dessus ainsi que quelques objects magiques dont un permettant de se constitué une apparence indétectable qu'il devrait utilisé dans le train . Il soupira . Il en avait marre de se cacher . Il voudrait pouvoir enfin tué ceux qui l'embêtait ! Néanmoins il savait qu'il avait de quoi être content car il allait retrouver d'autres personnes notamment Draco , Pansy ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle ! Son esprit se braqua sur le prénom de Draco et sans s'en rendre compte il commençat à le détailler dans sa tête . Il se reprit rapidement en songeant que ce n'était ni le lieux ni le moment de fantasmer et il attrapa sa valise sur laquelle il jeta un sort de rapetissement rapidement et la mit dans sa poche . Quand il se retourna il se retrouva nez a nez avec son père qui l'observait faire ses bagages appuyé au chambranle de la porte .

-Qu'y a t-il papa ?

-Hum... J'ais enfin un enfant à moi et je le regarde partir pour Poudlard...

-Mouais t'as pas tord ! Manque une partie de l'histoire ! Harry et son père rirent un peu puis Harry le serra dans ses bras .

-C'est dur de te perdre alors que je viens de te trouver Gabriel ... POV Harry Il m'apelle toujours Gabriel... Jamais harry ... Ca me fait chaud au coeur ! C'est le prénom qu'il m'a donné je suis donc bien son fils 0 ses yeux ! Ca me rassure de savoir que je compte pour quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un pourra toujours m'aider en cas de douleur . Avant j'avais mes amis mais ilS ne sont plus à mes côtés ... Bien sûr il y a Draco mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Je suis fier d'appartenir désormais à la famille Riddle ! Avant si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais le fils de mon pire ennemi j'aurais éclaté de rire ! Maintenant je me sens bien ! Aimé et choyé ! Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une famille aimante un jour mais voilà que cela m'arrive . Et même s'il me manque ma mère... je sais que je ne peut pas en vouloir a mon père de substitution et puis après tout ce n'est pas grave ...

FIN DE POV

Harry lui a finit par allez dehors et déplia ses magnifiques ailes . Ses vêtements avaient subit des sorts pour que ses vêtements s'adaptent . Aussi quand il sortit ses ailes, deux trous se firent dans la robe permettant leurs passages . Harry s'envola alors vers Londres . En vol il sourit . Il n'aurait jamais pensé aller à la gare de King's Cross par ses propres moyens et surtout volé pour y aller ! Il soupira ... A vol d'oiseaux ce devait être à plus de 2 heures de son lieu de départ et cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'il volait . Il se mit donc à penser . A sa vie , à son futur , à ce qu'il aimerait ...

PLAMMM

Harry avait fait la brusque rencontre d'un avion en vol ! Il se tenait au museau de l'avion et adressa un petit signe de la main timide aux pilotes avant de repartir trés vite à tire d'ailes . Il éclata de rire en vol à la tête des deux types . Ca avait valut son paquet de cacahouettes ! Il sourit et sortit de ses pensées pour regardé en dessous de lui . En ce moment même il survolait un océan. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer avant ! Quelques larmes s'échapèrent de ses yeux . Il aurait tant voulut voir cela avec ses parents... Il se ressaisit rapidement et fit un grand sourir à la mer avant d'accélérer son vol en direction de la gare . Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard il était enfin arrivé ! Il atterrit en soupirant sur le toit de la gare avant d'entrer discrètement par la porte du toit . Il se retrouva au beau milieu de la gare et partit chercher son quai . Lorsqu'il trouva la voix 9 trois quart il tomba nez a nez avec Draco Malfoy .

-Salut Malfoy ...

-Potter...

Harry traversa ensuite le mur d'un pas tranquille les mains dans les poches et Draco le suivit ensuite mais avait son chariot à bagages qui était lui bien remplit !

-Harry que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas de bagages ?

-Ils sont miniaturisés ! Tu viens ? Allons nous installés ...

-Comment as tu voyagés ? Je pensais que l'on prendrait une voiture enssemble...

-J'ais préféré volé..

-Mais tu n'as pas de balais... oooooohhhhhhh

Draco avait subitement comprit et il rougit furieusement de ne pas y avoir pensé . Harry lui sourit gentiment avant de récupéré son oeuf de phénix . Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait donné de petits craquements se répendait régulièrement mais l'oiseau mythique n'était pas encore sortit mais il savait que cela ne devrait plus prendre de temps . Draco en face de lui regardait l'oeuf ébahis et quelques minutes plus tard Harry comprit l'oeuf se fendait entièrement .

-Sort !

Draco s'exécuta rapidement avant que le phénix ne sorte . Harry resta donc en tête à tête et enfin le bec de son futur oiseau apparut vite suivit par une tête . La coquille vola en éclat et il se retrouva avec dans les mains un petit oisillon apeuré mais lorsque ce dernier leva la tête et regarda le visage d'harry il poussa un cri perçant et se transforma dans la créature qu'il était . Il devint un magnifique phénix . Mais Harry fut stupéfait par sa couleur ! Son phénix était de couleur argent ! C'était probablement du à son lien avec l'oiseau . En effet ce dernier ressentait la nature de son maître et pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un phénix de l'ombre c'est à dire noire ou un phénix de lumiére tel celui de Dumbledore . Mais Harry comprit immédiatement que c'était à cause de sa nature de demi-ange que son phénix était argenté . Il lui sourit tendrement déjà attaché à cette magnifique créature et lui caressa les plumes doucement . Son phénix lançat des trilles de plaisir .

-Tu peut rentrer maintenant Draco !

Le sus dit nommé Draco entra alors et resta bouche bée devant la magnifique créature qui était perché sur le bras d'Harry . Le phénix avait un regard intelligent avec des yeux noir . Il était réelement somptueux ! C'est à cet instant qu'une voix dans le haut parleur du train retentit .

**-Nous arrivons à la gare de Pré au lard ! Veuiller revêtir vos uniformes et vous préparez à descendre du train! Merci de patienter jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du train ! Bonne journée !**

Harry soupira et enfila son uniforme sous l'oeil de son phénix qui s'était perché sur le dossier d'un des fauteuil du train . Quelqu'un apparut soudain devant la porte du train et le phénix poussa un tremolo modulé que Harry comprit sans trop savoir comment d'ailleurs . Il semblait avoir un lien avec lui . Il savait maintenant que quelqu'un essayait d'entré dans leur compartiment . Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement . Weasley et Granger étaient accroupis devant la porte en essayant d'écouter les conversations à l'intérieur . A ce moment là Harry vit rouge . Il se pencha devant Granger et Weasley qui l'observaient tétanisés ! A ce moment là Harry leur lançat un sort brise oreilles . Ils hurlèrent rapidement et tout le monde les auraient entendu si Harry ne leur avaient pas en plus lancés un sort de silence . Draco qui observait le tout sourit cruellement mais était malgré tout surpris même s'il avait déjà vu Harry à l'oeuvre . Il faisait cela avec tellement de facilité... C'était bien le fils du maître ! Les oreilles ensanglantés, Weasley et Granger pleuraient . Harry lui , leur lançat un sort qui leur interdisait d'en parler et surtout de dire qui leur avaient fait cela . Il sourit machiavéliquement et les laissa dans le couloir à genoux et en sang .

-En voila 2 de punis ... j'avais tellement envie de les tués... pouquoi je peux pas...? Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton suppliant faisant frissoné Draco .

-Parce que Monsieur Potter ... ils peuvent encore servir !

-Bonjour professeur Rogue... Le mangemort venait d'entré silencieusement par la porte toujours ouverte .

-Ce n'est pas prudent de dire cela avec la porte ouverte ! Mais je vous félicite pour la punition de ces 2 imbéciles !

-Merci mais il faut dire que j'aurais préféré les tuer ! Ils me font chier a rester perpétuellement autour de moi ! Heureusement que je suis à Serpentard ! Je ne les suporterais plus sinon !

-Je vous comprend parfaitement maître !

Le passe du Potter au maître surpris tout le monde mais s'il en était ainsi cela voulait dire que Severus avait quelque chose à lui dire.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Hé bien... Votre pére vous fait dire que vous avez oublié de prendre la bague qui vous a été attribué... Je vous la rapporte donc aujourd'hui !

A ces mots Severus sortit un cofret en velour noir et vert de sa poche qu'il tendit a Harry . Ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ! C'était la chevalière de leur famille . Son père adoptif voulait qu'il la porte absoluement et Harry était tout sauf contre ! Il l'a mit donc à son doigt et sortit son phénix sur une épaule .

Arrivé devant la gare il retrouva Albus Dumbledore qui l'attendait pour voir quel type de phénix il avait obtenu . Il resta bouche bée en le voyant . Il semblait plus puissant que Fumseck ! Même avec son jeune âge ! Harry lui sourit et se mit en route vers les calèches avant de grimper dans la même que le directeur et Draco . Rogue monta quelques instant aprés .

Harry verrouilla ses pensées et commençat à imaginer les mille et une façon de torturer Dumbledore durant le trajet de la calèche ! Aprés tout il était enfermé avec 3 mangemorts en qui il avait confiance ! Harry eut un petit sourir sadique qui heureusement ne se vit pas de trop et l'incident fut bientot oublié . Néanmoins Dumbledore pensait sans arrêt à la façon dont Harry avait agit depuis le début de l'année et se surprenait de plus en plus à craindre l'élève . Il était vrai qu'il attrapait de plus en plus de pouvoirs au fur et a mesure que les années passaient . Il avait remarqué a plusieurs reprises que les colères d'Harry se faisaient de plus en plus violentes au fil du temps et cela l'inquiétait . Il percevait le pouvoir du garçon parfois de Pré-au-Lard et songea qu'il perdrait probablement bientôt son influence sur lui . Cette pensée plus que toutes les autres lui fit peur car Harry pourrait être submergé par le pouvoir . Aussitôt il chassa cette image de sa tête . Ce n'était pas la personnalité de Harry ! Il ne pouvait pas et ne serait pas comme cela ! Bien entendu il y avait une chance pour qu'Harry une fois ayant tué le mage noir devienne comme lui car l'acte de tué peut revenir à utiliser la partie noire de son âme . Une fois cette partie utilisé une fois il était courant que le sorcier soit tenté de recommancé ! C'était ainsi que Tom Jedusor s'était mit peu à peu à tuer ! Ce qui le terrorisait plus encore dans cette pensée était que Harry possédait déjà plus de pouvoirs que lui et Voldemort et que personne ne pourrait l'arréter ! Espérons qu'il se servira de son pouvoir pour faire le bien ! Mais ... il avait toujours fait le bien ! Il n'avait jamais été tenté de faire du mal avant cette année mais après tout c'était normal ! Il était sur le point de se faire adopté ! Rien que cela rendrait nerveux n'importe qui ! Il se demandait toujours bien entendu qui avait bien pu vouloir adopté Harry dans son dos . Aprés tout il était tout de même son grand père ! Ok Harry avait un grand-père mais l'ignorait . Il se croyait sans famille mais il lui restait pas mal de grand père grand mère et grande tante ainsi que grand oncle ! Il avait une famille plus étendue qu'il ne le pensait grâce à lui et cela le réjouissait . Néanmoins il redoutait le moment où il devrait en parler avec Harry ... Il allait sûrement lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché cela ! Après tout c'était son rêve d'avoir une famille avec les personnes qu'il aimaient . Et Dumbledore savait qu'il faisait parti de cette catégorie . Mais désormais pour Harry qui serait sa véritable famille ? Celle qu'il pourrait apprendre a conaître ou celle qui lui avait toujours mentit ? Dumbledore soupira dans la calèche . Vous savez ? L'un de ces soupirs qui vous donnait froid dans le dos de part sa lassitude . Mais quand il releva les yeux il vit le professeur Rogue discuter avec Harry l'air de rien sur une potion très compliqué que même lui avait du mal à comprendre . Depuis quand Harry était-il devenu l'égal d'un maître de potion ? Harry quand il se rendit compte que son directeur était en train de l'observé étonné , il se retourna lui fit un de ces clin-d'oeil dont seul Albus avait le secret et se retourna vers son professeur pour reprendre là où ils en étaient . Ils arrivéret bientôt en vu des sangliers qui gardaient le portail de Poudlard . Harry sourit et murmura quelque chose à son phénix qui s'envola alors par la fenêtre de la calèche , s'envolant en direction des cachots pour aller attendre Harry dans ses appartements .

Coté Phénix :

(Petite précision à ce stade de l'écriture ! Dans ce court passage sur les phénix et leurs pensées je dirais que les pensées du phénix d'Harry seront en gras et ceux de Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledore seront en Italique ! Pardonnez moi pour le moment mais je n'ais pas d'idées pour le nom du phénix d'Harry ! Si vous avez des idées envoyez moi des reviews ! Celui qui saura me charmée par le nom du phénix qu'il aura choisit verra apparaitre le nom tant espéré dans le texte )

Le nouveau phénix s'envola donc mais quand il sentit la présence d'un autre congénére qui plus est son pére il fila en direction du bureau de Dumbledore où il retrouva son pére . Les retrouvailles furent plutôt émouvante mais aussitôt aprés Fumseck se recula et jaugea son fils .

_-Hé bien fiston tu as bien évolué ! Mais dis moi je ne conaissait pas cette race de phénix ! Quel est la nature de ton compagnon ?_

-**Pére ... il m'a interdit de la révélé je suis profondément désolé mais je n'ais pas le droit de lui désobéir vous le savez bien ! Puis-je vous posez une question ?**

-_Vas y fiston .._

-**Pourquoi restez vous avec Dumbledore ? Vous savez parfaitement que ce vieux fou ne saura jamais vous donnez ce que vous recherchez ! Je suis tellement heureux avec mon jeune maître !**

_-Tss ... Tu l'as dit toi même ! Je dois obéissance à la premiére personne que j'ai vu à ma naissance ! Et celle ci m'a confié à un autre maître ... qui m'a confié à un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Albus ! Je n'ai guère le choix du maître que je peux avoir !_

-**Bien sûr que si pére il suffit de nous aidé à le tuer ou alors je pourrait persuadé mon maître et lui fairait dire que vous devez changez de maître !**

-_C'est une excellente idée mon fils ! Tu es bien le fils de ta mére va ! Aussi roublard qu'elle ! Allez retourne vers ton maître je sens que le miens ne devrait plus tardé ! Je compte sur toi pour me sortir de ce pétrin !_

** -Oui pére !**

Sur ce le phénix argenté s'envola par la fenêtre et fila se blottir sur le lit de son maitre .

ooOOoo

Bien ! Aprés ce petit interlude revenons en donc a Harry Gabriel Potter Riddle !

Ce dernier était dans la grande salle , assis à la table des serpentards et s'ennuyait royalement à la répartition . Il s'amusait à lancé sa fourchettes en l'air et à la transformé de forme devant tout le monde grâce à sa magie sans baguettes . Les serpentards poussaient des oooooohhhhhh et des aaaaaaaahhhhhh devant le petit spectacle improvisé . Harry avait transformé sa fourchette en Albus Dumbledore en train de discourir et lui rajoutait des oreilles d'ânes mais il avait bien entendu fait ça plus bas pour évité que le directeur ne le voit . Touts les serpentards riaient sous cape alors que tous les enfants de mangemorts savaient désormais qui était Harry . Ils étaient donc impressionné par les pouvoirs de celui ci et la facilité avec laquelle il l'utilisait . Cependant ils avaient tous peur que le fils du maître ne se mettent en colére contre eux et était donc du jour au lendemain devenu respectueux envers lui. Harry sans le savoir avait piqué la place de Draco de Prince des serpentards . Il regarda Draco qui lui souriait d'un air presque...tendre ? Non il se faisait des idées . Soudain il entendit un nom dans le discours de Dumbledore qui lui était familier . Apperement celui ci avait décidé de prendre Remus Lupin comme professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du mal et Harry ne put que se ranger à son avis . Néanmoins savoir qu'il devrait caché sa véritable identité à celui qui l'avait toujours aimé était cruel pour lui . Il soupira et quand il vit que Remus le cherchait à la table des gryffondor il lança un petit oiseau de papier dans sa direction qu'il rendit invisible puis qu'il fit réapparaitre dans son assiette lui disait qu'il se trompait de maison et qu'il devrait regarder chez les serpents . Une fois que le loup-garou eu redressé la tête brusquement Harry lui sourit et fit un petit signe de main . Le professeur en tomba des nus , surtout par son pouvoir et le respect qu'il inspirait . Instintivement il se plaça en mode danger et ses sens surdéveloppés sentirent le danger autour d'Harry . Ce dernier ayant remarqué que Lupin avait trouvé ce qui clochait lui fit un grand sourir en laissant ses yeux vert devenirent argentés le surprenant . Remus comprenant que son presque filleul était comme lui pas tout à fait humain respira plus profondément mais cela ne le rassura pas tout a fait . Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son filleul lui cachait des choses mais cela semblait être le cas . Ils se rendirent alors tout deux compte que la répartition et le discours de Dumbledore était finis et le directeur claqua des mains faisant apparaître le banquet . Mais Harry ne mangeant pas il sortit alors . Remus le suivit pour savoir ce qui se passait et ce qu'il vit alors était surprenant . Harry était dehors , ses ailes dépliés , sa véritable apparence dévoilé et l'attendait paisiblement assis en tailleur devant la grande porte . Remus se dit alors qu'il devrait avoir très vite une conversation avec lui .

ooOOoo

A SUIVRE ! Naaaaaaaaaaan pas tapé ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ! Juré le suivant le sera tout aussi ! Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour le tapé mais j'ai eu une période creuse ! Bon ben vala ! Reviews please ! N'oubliez pas le nom du phénix dedans . Plus il y aura de reviews à partir de maintenant plus le chapitre suivant sera long !


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà ! C'est déjà mon chapitre 8 ! C'est ma plus longue fic ! J'en suis très fière ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Amusez vous !

* * *

Remus Lupin était devant Harry près de la porte de Poudlard . Il l'observait en silence et commençat à marcher vers le lac sachant parfaitement qu'Harry était à côté de lui en reprenant son apparence . Ils étaient ainsi tout les deux assis sur la rive du lac et observait l'eau .

-Harry je voudrais que tu sache que je t'aime tout d'abord et qu'il faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement pour ce que je vais m'apprêter a te dire . Je sais que cela serait considéré comme un acte de trahison envers Dumbledore mais il faut absoluement que je te parle ! Harry se taisait , ce que venait de dire Remus le troublait au plus haut point ! Ainsi il n'était peut être pas d'accord avec les agissement du directeur de Poudlard ?

-Vas y Rem !

-Tout d'abord Harry il faut que tu sache que je désaprouvait totalement le fait que Dumbledore te renvois chez les Dursleys ! Il aurait pu te garder à Poudlard ! Ensuite je sais que je lui doit le respect mais il est quand même un vieux fou complétement ciffoné ! Je sais également le fait qu'il ne te considère que comme une arme et cela me désole ! Tu es pourtant bien plus que cela Harry ! Je t'ais toujours considéré comme membre proche de ma famille !

-Remus...Faut que je te dise quelque chose...Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre ! Tu sais que l'adoption est refusé aux loup-garou ? Et bien que j'aurais préféré que tu fusse mon père je me suis fait adopté par une famille assez riche en début d'année! Je suis content mon pére est très gentil je l'aime beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si tu vas me pardonner de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais je suis tellement heureux parmis ces personnes . Je suis navré de ne pouvoir te donner leurs noms je n'ais pas cette autorisation ! Sache seulement que mon prénom d'adoption est Gabriel !

Remus Lupin était sidéré par cette nouvelle ! Il n'avait pas imaginé que Harry accepte de se faire adopté ! Et encore plus de porté un nouveaux nom ! Harry sachant ce que son ami était en train d'imaginé s'empressa de reprendre la parole .

-Rém ! Ils ont accepté que je garde Harry Potter dans mon nom ! Je n'ais en aucun cas déshonoré ma famille même si je suis à serpentard ! Je choixpeau voulais m'y envoyer au début mais j'avais été stupide ! Si j'avais dit oui j'aurais eut de véritable amis !

le loup garou observait son jeune ami avec compassion . Il était conscient que la célébrité de ce dernier lui pesait et effectivement parmi les sorciers connus il ne bénéficierais pas de passe-droit . Remus Lupin sourit puis brusquement posa la question qui le démangeait et le dérangeait depuis un moment .

-Harry...j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que tu n'étais pas humain mais j'aimerais savoir quel type de créature tu es .

-Un ange déchut ...

-Pourquoi déchut ? J'aurais pensé que tu étais un ange éclairé ?

-Dumbledore m'utilise comme un arme comme tu l'as dit ... Que pense tu de la façon d'agir de Voldemort ? Peut-il être sans coeur ? Peut-il n'être aimé que de son serpent ?

-Hé bien ... Ma nature de loup garou me pousse à tuer toutes les nuits où je me transforme ... Je ne dois pas jugé les autres ... Mais à mon avis il devrait tuer de manière plus juste !

-Et si c'était déjà le cas mais qu'il le faisait pour des raisons que nous ne connaissons pas ? Et si nous étions nous du mauvais côté ? -hé bien on ne m'as jamais incité à penser ainsi alors je ne peut pas te répondre mais effectivement le mal et le bien est une question de point de vue ... Il est vrai que Voldemort s'est toujours surtout attaqué à Dumbledore et ceux qui lui était fidèles ... Tout le monde parle d'un grand massacre mais...

Harry sourit . Après tout Remus était bien le seul à qui il ait envie d'en parler et qui pourrait le suivre chez les mangemorts .

-Rem... que te dirais tu si Voldemort avait adopté un garçon ...

-Hé bien je me demande s'il pourra bien l'élevé mais il a prit ses responsabilités .

-Et si dans l'intimité il était gentil et préventif ? Et s'il était un père idéal ?

-Mmmm dans ce cas j'envierais la place de son fils ... Il ne lui ferat jamais de mal ... Tom quand il était à l'école était déjà trés prévenant envers ses amis ...

Harry tira soudain Remus par le bras et l'emmena dans la forêt interdite . Ce qu'il avait entendut était suffisant ! Remus n'avait pas une confiance aveugle en Voldemort mais il ferait toujours ce qu'il croyait être le plus juste ! Harry isola rapidement la clairiére et mit un barage anti son autour d'eux . Il était prêt à lâcher la bombe sur Remus . Il matérialisa un matelat derriére celui ci sans qu'il le voit .

-Remus ... Je vais t'anoncer quelque chose , tu risque de t'évanouir mais ne le prend pas mal ...

-Harry tu commence à me faire peur ...

-C'est Voldemort qui m'a adopté et je peut te juré qu'il est formidable ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvé des Dursleys cet été ! Ces derniers m'ont battut , j'ai lancé un appel au secours à Dumbledore mais comme il ne répondait pas... et finalement je suis passé à Voldemort qui lui est venu me chercher ! Il est très gentil en réalité et n'a tenté de me tuer à de multiple reprise non pour le pouvoir mais parce que j'étais l'arme de Dumbledore . Ca va Remus ? Tu te sens bien ?

Harry était inquiet car le loup-garou n'avait rien dit et se contentait de l'observé avec un petit sourir tranquille . Il était éffectivement heureux que Harry ait enfin une famille , que ce soit avec l'ennemi de Dumbledore ne changeait rien ! Il s'avançat et prit Harry dans ses bras . Ce dernier se détendit dans les bras de son ami rassuré qu'il ne lui tourne pas le dos .

-Alors en réalité tu t'appel comment maintenant ?

-Grabriel Harry Potter Riddle ... Mais personne à part les mangemorts et mon père n'utilise Gabriel ! Surtout en présence de Dumbledore ! Il ne doit pas connaitre la vérité ... il sait que j'ai été adopté mais ne connais pas mon nom ni mon statut d'ange déchut ! Il croit que je suis un demi-ange élémentaire !

-Trés bien Harry !

-Tu voudrais rencontrer ma nouvelle famille plus tard ? Je les empêcheraient de te trucider à peine passer la porte ! Juré !

-Ce sera un plaisir de rencontrer la nouvelle famille de mon protégé ! Et tout le monde sait que si l'on fait du mal au protégé d'un loup garou c'est la mort assuré !

-bien entendu Rem !

A ce moment là Remus remarqua une bague que Harry portait au doigt et celui ci lui montra fièrement la chevaliére des Riddle .

-Seul ceux à qui j'ai dévoilé le secret peuvent la voir !

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne l'avait pas vu . Harry ... Tu devrais faire attention à masquer ton aura ! Désormais elle semble trop menaçante pour un étudiant ! Dumbledore va la remarquer !

-Meci Rem ! Même papa n'y à pas pensé ! Tu es vraiment un trés précieux alié ! Surtout parmis le corps professoral de Poudlard ! Il faut aussi que je te demande quelque chose...

-Oui?

-Pourrais tu s'il te plait m'entraîner à l'escrime pendant que je suis à Poudlard ? Je m'y suis mit chez papa mais il me faut un adversaire à Poudlard ! Je sais trés bien que tu pratique l'escrime et j'ai besoin d'un maître durant l'année ! Je ne veux pas perdre la main tu comprends?

-Parfaitement! Et ce sera avec un grand plaisir ! Nous ferons passer cela à Dumbledore comme un tentative de plus pour te rendre plus efficace dans la bataille finale ! Mais il faut également que je te dise que Dumbledore ne s'est pas entrainé depuis des lustres ! Tu n'auras aucun mal à le battre car je suppose que tu vas t'opposer à lui maintenant !

-Tu suppose bien ! En plus je suis déjà au courant pour Dumbledore ! J'ai déjà beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que lui !

-Nous devrions rentrer a présent il commence à se faire tard !

-Tu as raison néanmoins j'aimerais juste te jeté un sort comme quoi tu ne puisse en parler à personne... Je peux? -Bien sûr Harry ... mais je croyais que cela relevait de la magie noire ?

-J'ais appris bien des chose depuis que je suis chez mon pére .

Harry commençat alors à faire un mouvement de baguette sur Remus n'avait jamais vu dans sa direction et aussitôt il sentit que quelque chose en lui était bridé . Harry lui sourit et ils retournérent enssemble à poudlard entrant dans la grande salle où le dîner était servit . Harry se rassit parmi ses congénès de Poudlard qui n'osèrent lui poser de question mais il les rassura rapidement d'un regard avant de prendre une cuisse de poulet et mordre dedans dédaigneusement . C'était la premiére fois qu'il mangeait depuis qu'il était revenus de vacance et ses amis en furent stupéfait . Draco en fut le premier étonné et il se décida finalement à demander pourquoi Harry ne mangeait plus avec eux .

-Draco...rien ne m'oblige à te répondre mais je vais le faire par respect ... Ma transformation en ange déchut étant bientot terminé je ne ressent plus la faim ou la fatigue ! Si je me couche et mange c'est uniquement pour berné les professeurs et spécialement le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur ! Sache que plus le temps passe moins je suis humain ! Je ne tolérerait pas qu'une personne présente ici aille le répété à un quelquonque membre d'une autre maison ou du corps professoral ! Si j'entend le moindre manquement je punierait celui qui m'a trahis ! Je risquerais de me faire tuer par Dumbledore si jamais il aprenait ma nature d'ange déchut ! Je suis plus apte que n'importe qui a maitrisé la magie noire alors s'il vous plait ne faites pas d'esclandre ! Bien ! Sur cette explication je vais vous laissez car j'ai manger à saciété !

Harry n'avait pourtant engloutit qu'une cuisse de poulet et à peine quelques légumes . Pourtant son corps était parfait et ne maigrissait ni ne grossissait pas ! C'était quand même bien de ne pas être totalement humain . Il y avait des avantages non négligeable que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre même en l'observant ! Ses fonctions internes également étaient différentes il avait bien sentit que des transformation étaient arrivés dans son corps ! Il savait de source sûre que désormais ses os étaient creux comme ceux des oiseaux . Il possédaient les cheveux long mais ceux-ci étaient si fin désormais que l'on aurait dit de la poussiére . Il savait également que sa peau avait légérement pâlit mais étant naturellement mate il ne pourrait pas pâlir d'avantage .

Soudain un son résonna en lui . C'était quelque chose d'étrange... Entre la corne de brume et la Harpe . Une mélodie magnifique ! Sans se le faire dire 2 fois il sortit avec précipitation de la grande salle et une fois dans le hall il disparut dans une lumiére éclatante . Les étudiants témoins qui étaient présent furent médusés ! Ils ne savaient pas q'une telle transplanation était possible !

Harry de son côté se trouvait dans un endroit blanc . Il avait l'impression de flotter . Il sortit alors ses ailes pour montrer son rang et aussitôt le paysage changea pour devenir noir et argenté . Il était dans la demeure des anges déchuts ! Tandis qu'il observait les lieux il entendit un tip ... tap...tip...tap ... Des bruits de pas ! Il se retourna vivement vers un ange comme lui . A une différence près ! Celui ci avait les ailes noires avec des reflets rouges ? L'ange lui sourit pour le rassuré et cela marcha . Il lui fit alors signe de le suivre . Harry obéît docilement . Sans même que l'individu ait parlé il lui faisait confiance .Rien que dans son sourir une douce bonté se réfléchissait . Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes et soudain le décor changea pour un jardin magnifique. Il s'assirent alors sur un banc et observèrent d'autres anges jouer et s'amuser . A cette instant Harry éprouva une joie sans égal . Il savait qu'il avait trouvé des liens de sang . Il le sentait en lui , dans son corps et dans son âme ! L'homme à côté de lui lui sourit et prononça 4 mots qui allaient changer son avenir .

-Je suis ton oncle . Je me nomme Rafaël .

-Enchanté ! -De même cher descendant ! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer ! J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi en puissance mais ce que je ressent et au delà des mots !

-Je vous remercie ... Je me suis longuement entraîné pour parvenir à ce niveau !

-Cela se sent et se voit ! Je suis très fier de toi ! Ta mére t'aurais adoré ! Harry se ternit et se tassa au sujet de sa mère et une larme unique s'échapa de ses yeux .

-Je suis désolé ...! Je t'ais rapelé de mauvais souvenir ?

-Hé comment ! Je me souviens de la nuit où elle est morte ... Je me souviens de son cri face à son assassin . Je me souviens de ce qu'elle à dit à père pour me mettre à l'abri ! Je me souviens de l'avada kedavra ... Cette nuit restera la plus sombre de mon existance !

L'oncle de Harry se sentit triste pour lui . Il ne pensait pas qu'il se souvenait ! Il avait pourtant tout fait auprés de ses supérieurs pour que l'on efface sa mémoire de ce jour la mais apparemment..

-Non , ce n'est pas à cause de vous... Les détraqueurs ont fait remonter ce souvenirs...

-Comment...?

-Je suis légilimens...je perçoit les pensées vous devriez pourtant le savoir pour quelqu'un qui m'a observé ces derniers temps .

-Ainsi tu l'as remarqué ?

-Hé oui ! Je vous ait sentit dans la forêt interdite . Sur le moment je n'ais rien dit à cause de mon ami et parce que je savais que je ne devais pas vous rencontrez...Vous savez ... le pouvoir est une très grosse charge...vous ne devriez pas essayer de monter dans la hiérarchie angélique...

-Comment connais-tu tout cela par Azraël ?

-C'est pas beau d'insulter votre grand pére comme ça ! Sinon je puise mon savoir dans les personnes autour de moi ! Si je rencontre une ou plusieurs personnes angéliques leurs savoirs me sont automatiquement transmit ! Vous le savez parfaitement puisque je tire cette information de vous... Mais j'ai l'impression que c'était pendant une réunion que vous n'avez pas écoutez...

L'ange rougit violement et fut en parfait accord avec ses aile un instant .

-heu hem... tu as raison ... Mais si tu dit vrai je n'ais rien a t'apprendre de ce lieux ...

-Non pas vraiment je connais même vos fleurs préférés ! Les narcisses n'est ce pas ? Harry éclata de rire en voyant l'air ébahis de son ancêtre .

-Harry...

-Gabriel maintenant...Hé oui j'ai changé de prénom lorsque je me suis fait adopté récement ...

-C'est trés bien cela ! Enfin tu possède une famille sur terre ! Je suis trés content pour toi ! Il faut également que je te prévienne ! Tu risque d'être rappelé ici pour des petites missions de temps en temps style aider quelqu'un de ton école ... Aujourd'hui c'était pour te prévenir .

-Je vous remercie vous et le conseil . Je sais que je n'ais pas encore fait assez mes preuves pour devenir un ange à part entiére mais je ferais tout pour réussir mes missions ... Et puis cela ne sera pas plus dur que de devoir combattre un mage depuis ses 11 ans ... non ?

-Tu as raison ... Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile jusqu'a présent mais avant de continuer tu peux me tutoyer ! Je suis ton oncle après tout !

-Bien mon oncle ... Cela fait quand même trés bizarre ! Si on m'avait dit que j'avais une famille céleste et que je les retrouveraient un jour ...

-Il est vrai que cela est rare...Mais je vais te laisser retourner parmi tes amis dans ton école ... Cela fait 3 heures que tu es partit .

-Woaw déjà ? Bah pas grave j'ai qu'a remonter le temps ...

-Tu sais faire cela aussi ?

-Comme tu l'as dit toi même percevoir , j'ai d'immenses pouvoirs ! Tu le verras par toi même !

Sur ce Harry disparut enveloppé par des ténébres qui firent frissonnés tous les anges déchuts du jardin. La puissance qui avait été utilisé était phénoménale ! Harry était de retour sur terre dans le grand hall de Poudlard hélas il remarqua que le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps . Il passa sa main devant son visage et se rendit ainsi invisible facilement avant de courir en direction des cachots . Il entra précipitement dans le dortoir et se prépara pour aller dormir quand soudain il entendit une voix .

-C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ? Malfoy , préfet de sa maison était réveillé et apperemment l'attendait !

-Hé oui Drago ...

-Une excuse valable sinon je te dénonce à Dumbledore !

-Trés simple trés cher ! J'étais avec ceux de ma race et je n'ais pas vu le temps passer !

-Ceux de ta race ?

-Oui les anges déchuts ... Tu le sais pourtant !

-Ben... Je savais pas qu'il y en avait d'autres et que tu pouvais leurs rendre visite moi !

-C'est vrai qu'a bien y penser je ne le savait pas non plus ... Bah tant pis allons nous coucher ! Enfin toi ... moi je vais rester éveiller... Je n'ais plus besoin de dormir...

Et comme il l'avait dit Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit la , occupé a penser a tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son 16éme anniversaire .

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Et voila le chapitre 8 ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? _

_O fait ! J'attend plus de propositions de votre part pour le nom du phénix ! Ainsi il n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre ! _

_Je résume les proposition dans l'ordre de celles qui me plaisent le plus mais pour l'instant il n'y a que 2 ! Bon sang je vais pas tout faire ! lool_

_1. Trinity  
2.vif d'argent ._

_Et voici pour le petit message . _

_Et vous oubliez les reviews ou quoi ? Si toutes les personnes qui lisait ma fic se donnait du mal pour écrire une phrase alors que j'en tape des centaines ce serait pas du luxe ! j'aimerais savoir moi si ma fic est apprécié ! _

_Je remercie par ailleur tous et toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont fait des reviews ! _

_Je vous embrasse ! _


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le chapitre 9 rien que pour vous !

J'espére qu'il vous plaira moi je dit que c'est une daube.

Fin bon...Reviews s'il vous plait !

Chapitre 9

Harry fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un tiraillement sur sa cicatrice qui signifiait de son père désirait lui parler . Il laissa donc tomber ses barrières mentales un instant et écouta ce que son pére voulait.

-Gabriel j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes avec Draco ! Il y a une nouvelle cérémonie des mangemorts et j'aimerais que tu y assistes en tant que mon fils ... Si tu n'as aucun problèmes évidement !  
-Ce serait avec plaisir père ! Il faut également que je te dise quelques petites choses !  
-je suis curieux maintenant ! Rah ! Tu me change trop !Comment je fais pour passer pour un être sans coeur moi ?  
Harry ria mentalement et remonta ses barrières avant de se lever de son lit .

Il s'approcha du lit voisin et réveilla doucement Draco avant de lui jeter sa robe de mangemort sur lui rapidement alors que lui même reprenait sa véritable apparence laissant ses ailes sortirent.  
Depuis sa rencontre avec son oncle , il avait acquit un certain savoir magique et était désormais capable de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et surtout sans déclencher d'alarmes ou autre .

Il prit donc Draco par l'épaule et ils transplanèrent dans des ténèbres juste à côté de son père.  
-Bonjour papa ! Comment ça va ?  
-Hum ça va mais quand as-tu appris cette forme de transplanage? C'est réglé magie noire de force 4 !  
-Oh j'ai rencontré ma famille angélique ... Tous des anges déchut! A priori tu as beaucoup d'aliés dans l'autre monde! C'était sympa quand même ces retrouvailles . Bon que se passe t-il en fait ?  
-Oh des nouveaux et quelques affaires a réglés à l'intérieur de Poudlard . Je pense que tu serais le mieux placé pour cela !  
-Oh ! Avant que tu ne continus et ne me confit ta mission il faut que tu sache que j'aurais parfois d'autres obligations du à ma nature d'ange déchut et notamment des missions pour notre conseil . Oui notre espèce est bien plus répandue que tu n'as l'air de croire . A priori je ne pourrais pas effectuer toutes les missions que tu me donneras.  
-Tant pis ! Mais pour l'instant il s'agit surtout d'espionner Hermionne Granger...  
-C'est plutot elle qui m'espionne pour l'instant ! Accompagner de Weasley ! Dans le train qui nous a amené à Poudlard je les aient retrouvés l'oreille collée à notre porte de cabine pour nous espionner ... Je leur aient cassés les oreilles d'un sort et depuis ils ne nous ont plus véritablement bien espionner... Sans oublier le fait que Granger est mon esclave personnelle ici ! Tiens...en passant où est-t-elle ?

A ces mots Harry claqua des doigts et un mangemort recouvert dans la salle tomba à genoux .  
-Oh! Elle est là ! Tant mieux !  
Puis s'adressant à Granger .  
-Viens ici tout de suite ! Je voudrais te demander quelque chose .  
S'ensuivit une discussion à voix basse que personne n'entendit . Durant celle ci Gabriel obligeait Hermionne à surveiller son ami et à le retenir de l'espionner . Il lui demanda également de le prévenir si le vieux fou de Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose . Pour terminer sous les yeux de tous les mangemorts et de son pére il lui jeta un sort qui la forçait à lui obéïr .  
Les personnes présentes regardaient désormais Harry avec crainte . Mais celui ci sous son apparence angélique se plaça derrière son père , laissant Granger retourner à sa place se tenant le bras fortement .

Apparemment la marque de Harry était bien plus douloureuse que la marque des ténèbres ! Il n'osa même pas penser à l'effet que cela aurait sur Blaise Zabini qui était marqué 2 fois !  
Voldemort sourit ironiquement et tourna la tête vers son fils qui lui gardait la tête avec un regard froid sur les mangemorts .  
Dans sa tête il désaprouva son pére qui plutôt que de regarder ses serviteurs l'observait lui .  
-Père ... il faut également que nous testions quelque chose...  
-Qu'est-ce mon fils ?  
-La loyauté de Severus Rogue ! Sait-on jamais ? Il vit à Poudlard , près de Dumbledore , est membre de l'Ordre du phénix , comment pouvons nous être sûr qu'il n'est pas un agent double ? Il suffit d'utiliser du Veritaserum ! Je sais que Severus est un proche mais tout de même ! Mieux vaut prendre ses précautions !  
-Tu as parfaitement raison !

Sur ce Harry appela Blaise et un hurlement strident retentit au bout de l'aile est de la demeure . Tous les mangemorts sourirent face au traitement du traître et attendirent patiement la venue de celui-ci.  
Il fallut 3 minutes à Blaise pour parcourir le Manoir et se prosterner aux pieds dE Harry ce qui fut confirmé . C'était vraiment le record de vitesse ! PourtAnt chaque mangemorts savaient que lorsqu'ils étaient appelés ils devaient faire vite mais là c'était plus de l'athlétisme de compétition qu'autre chose . Une chose était certaine . Si Blaise faisait le 400 mètres aux jeux olympique il gagnerait haut la main !  
Harry le chargea rapidement d'aller trouver du Veritaserum dans la remise personnelle de Severus et de faire vite .  
Une nouvelle fois il battit le reccord de vitesse et revint avec une fiole verte transparente dans laquelle un liquide brillait .  
-Severus ! Venez ici .  
3 gouttes de la potion furent disposés sous la langue du maître des potions et il fut aussitot sous l'emprise de sa propre potion .  
-Bien ! Severus êtes vous fidèle a Voldemort ?  
-Oui ! Mais encore plus à son fils !  
-C'est bien ça trés bien même ! Votre nom ?  
-Severus Rogue .  
-Trés bien la potion marche !  
-Dites nous...nous espionnez vous pour Dumbledore ?  
-Il a souhaitez que je le fasse mais j'ai refusé !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Vous êtes mon maître ! Je vous servirai jusqu'à la mort si je le pouvait !  
-pafait Severus !  
Harry donna 3 gouttes d'antidote au maître des potions et s'en fut finit .  
Harry sourit et se dirigea vers son professeur de potion qu'il prit dans ses bras .

C'était une chose que Voldemort n'accordait pas car la plupart du temps l'apparence qu'il était sensé avoir en public rebutait beaucoup de monde ! S'il faisait cela se serait considéré comme une punition . Il approuvait donc pleinement la récompense qui fut donné a Severus .  
Harry revint s'assoir derrière son pére et reprit l'observation des mangemorts .  
A cet instant seulement il vit Draco planqué derrière son père en train de le regarder ébahis .  
Notre survivant lui fit un sourir discret et un signe de tête qui fut perçut de tous comme une marque d'attachement et de faveur envers le fils Malfoy .

Harry savait comme cela avait été prit et il était vrai que Draco était dans ses bonnes grâce et qu'il ne lui ferait rien pour l'instant . Il vivait au quotidien à Poudlard avec lui et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance de même qu'à Severus . En revanche il ne faisait pas confiance du tout à son pére car il savait que son ami avait été battut par ce dernier . Il éprouvait donc une certaine rancune envers lui qui était largement perçut . Néanmoins en ce moment précit Harry était le seigneur des ténèbres même si le véritable parlait à côté de lui . Il dégageait plus de pouvoirs que son père et surtout possédait une forme majestueuse . C'était probablement plus cela que son pouvoir qui savait impressionné . Voir un ange n'était pas courant et encore moins un demi-ange déchut aux ailes argentés .

Harry sentit ensuite le même tiraillement que lorsqu'il avait été appelé la première fois . Il se pencha vers son pére .  
-papa je doit m'absenté on m'apelle . Ce doit être pour une mission on se revoit tout à l'heure .  
Sous les yeux de tous les mangemorts présents Harry disparut envellopé de ténèbres .

Quelques part dans un autre lieux , hors du temps et de l'espace .

Harry était de nouveau dans le jardin mais cette fois ci il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là et que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'appelait . Il se dirigea donc vers le château et entra sans problème . Il marcha pendant 10 minutes et se retrouva alors devant une immense porte en chêne .  
Il sut brusquement que derrière se trouvait la salle d'attribution aux missions . Il entra donc calmement laissant son aura se faire analyser . Il s'arrêta près d'un ange qui était sensé contrôler les venus et qui voyant l'aura du nouveau frissonna .  
Harry se pencha sur lui .  
-Hello ! Faites pas attention à moi je ne vous ferais rien ! Si vous pouviez me dire ce qui vous effraye tant que cela chez moi ...  
Notre ange fit un grand sourir honnête au contrôleur.  
-C'est heu ..votre puissance . C'est du jamais vu ici ! Il n'y a que le rois qui posséde une telle force et nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis des descenies !  
-Ce n'est rien bien je vais aller prendre ma mission à toute !  
Harry lui fit un salut de la main à la 'cool' et se dirigea vers une petite porte à l'écart où il savait que son oncle se trouvait , ainsi que la personne qui allait lui expliquer son rôle .  
Il toqua poliment et entra sans q'il n'y ait besoin de lui demander.  
-Bonjour mon oncle ! Bonjour , maître...  
Harry savait sans qu'on ne le lui dire que chaque ange possédait un maître qui lui disait comment faire , l'entraînait et surtout lui donnait ses missions .  
-Hé bien ! Je n'aurais pas grand chose à faire avec un élève pareil ! Vous voulez que je lui apprenne quoi ?  
-Heu hé bien je pensais que...  
Son oncle paraissait être muet . Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son filleul ait les capacités d'un ange de premier ordre ! Il venait a peine d'entrer dans la confrérie que déjà on pouvait lui confier les missions les plus délicates !  
-Non mon oncle pas les plus délicates ! Je ne me sens pas prêt pour cela ! Il faudra d'abord que j'apprenne à connaître les paroles qui peuvent être utile ! Je sais que le pouvoir des mots est bien plus important !  
-Et vous avez raison cher élève ! C'est bien la seule chose que je vais vous enseignez !  
Harry sourit et détailla un peu son maître . Il avait les cheveux blanc et un bouc blanc lui aussi . Il possédait des ailes noires immaculées contrairement à celles de Harry qui étaient grises .  
Quand il vit que Harry le détaillait il s'autorisa enfin à en faire de même . Il fut choqué par la couleur des ailes de son protégé . Les ailes grises étaient très rares ! Alors argentés... Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé auparavent . Il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit l'oncle sur les pouvoirs de l'ange devant lui et soupira . Il n'avait décidement rien à lui apprendre .  
Harry s'assit alors dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait en face de son maître et attendit la mission sagement .

Au bout d'une heure où tout les paramètres de sa mission lui furent expliqués , il sourit et s'envellopa de ténèbres pour retourner à Poudlard . Il réaparut rapidement dans le bureau du directeur .

-Oups pardon Albus je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je reviens d'une mission et j'ais mal calculé mon coup .  
Ce n'était absoluement pas vrai ! La mission consistait à analyser les personnes présentes dans les tableaux . Sur l'un d'eux Salazar devait apparaître et Harry devait lui envoyer un message pour qu'il le rejoigne sur un tableau dans la sale comune de serpentard . Il pourrait ainsi parler à son aieul .  
Celui ci devait le mener à un object de pouvoir qu'il savait important pour la communauté des anges déchut .  
Il sourit en l'ayant repéré et envoya un message qui s'écrivit en l'air visible uniquement du portrait qui lui fit un petit clin d'oeil .

Il sortit alors du bureau du directeur se précipitant dans ses appartement pour enfin avoir la discussion avec le portrait .  
Il sourit en pensant que sa mission était quasiment remplie et que l'object ne pouvait être caché que dans la chambre des secrets où personne d'autre que les fourchelang n'avaient accés.  
Il soupira . Décidément cette mission était trop facile ! Ce n'était qu'une question de pouvoir et il en regorgeait tellement que ça ne lui posait aucun problème ! Et puis après tout si cela le permettait de monter en grade pour avoir des missions plus intéressantes tel des combats avec les anges de la lumière et autre...  
En arrivant il vit son phénix qu'il avait baptisé Trinity se poser sur son épaule . Ce dernier émit une trille tendre et lui montra un tableau où était apparut Salazar Serpentard . Il le regardait sans voix comme la plupart des gens depuis qu'il avait eut la révélation de sa véritable nature .  
-Bonjour Salazar . Vous devez vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle je vous parle...  
-Je savais que ce jour arriverait ! L'object est une coupe que j'ai ranger dans un passage secret de la chambre des secrets . Il se trouve dans la gueule du 4ème serpent sur la droite à partir de l'entrée .  
Il suffit de chatouillé la queue du serpent pour ouvrir le passage secret .  
-Moui c'est trop facile ! Que me cachez vous ? Vil serpentard va !  
Harry et le portrait rirent de bon coeur mais soudainement ils redevinrent sérieux enssemble .  
-En effet ... Les crochets du serpent sont empoisonner ! Il vous faudra prendre l'antidote que j'ai mit dans mes appartements ! Ils se trouvent également dans la cambre des secrets . Mais cette fois il suffit de chatouillé la gueule du 5ème serpent de la même rangée . Il se trouve dans ma chambre sous une pile de livres...  
-Hum et comme ça fait 400 ans... Ca doit être plein de poussière ! Je vais me mettre un masque à gaz au cas où !  
-Trés bonne idée cher descendant !  
-Heu je ne suis pas votre descendant par le sang il me semble !  
-Mais si mais si !  
-Mais je suis le fils des Potter ! C'est moi qui ait tué le basilic ... etc !  
-Non je suis navré ! Lily Potter était en effet votre mère mais votre père n'était en aucun cas James Potter ! Vous êtes nés après que cet idiot de James ait épousé celle que je considérait comme ma petite fille ! Vous êtes bien mon arrière arrière petit fils !  
Harry était sous le choc de la révélation mais cela le soulagea au plus haut point !  
-Bien dans ce cas ... A très bientot !

Et Harry disparut pour réaparaître dans la chambre des secrets automatiquement .  
Il suivit les instructions que lui avait donné Salazar et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard il avait dans ses mains une coupe en or sertie de rubis et d'émeraudes . Des diamants recouvraient intégralement l'intérieur . Elle était magnifique et dégageait un réel pouvoir . Mais depuis le temps Harry ne s'y intéressait plus vraiment et il transplana automatiquement au QG des anges où il la déposa devant son maître sur le bureau .  
-Une mission plus difficile la prochaine fois maître !  
-Bien sûr ... bien sûr...  
-Faite attention elle attire !  
Il tapa sur les doigts de son maître qui s'approchait mécaniquement de la coupe pour obtenir le pouvoir .  
-Maitre . Maitre ! MAITRE !  
-Hein ? Hein ? Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Vous étiez attiré par la coupe . Souhaitez vous que j'aille moi même la déposé ? Il est certain que j'ais plus de contrôle sur moi même que vous ..  
-Oui tu as raison ce serait plus prudent .  
Harry reprit donc la coupe et se dirigea prudent vers la salle du coffre . Il la remit alors à l'ange qui s'ocupait du coffre sous son regrd appréciateur et il retourna vite fait voir son maître s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mission avnt de retourner a Poudlard afin de revoir Draco et ses autres amis .

Trinity sur l'épaule il alla manger dans la grande salle .  
Enfin...Manger est un bien grand mot... Tout comme la dernière fois il picora doucement son dîner du bout des lévres qui consistait en une simple pomme .  
Il sourit à Draco et les autres qui le regardait impressionnés .  
-Hé bien quoi ?  
-C'est la première fois que nous t'avons vu en ...  
Elle s'interrompit... En fait pas vraiment . C'était Harry qui lui avait lancé un Silencio sans baguette .  
-Ca va pas de dire ça en public ? Pansy! Ressaisis toi ! Une fois en privé je vais devoir te punir pour ton manque d'efficacité...Je suis désolé mais c'est la règle...  
Le reste du repas se déroula alors en silence . Ils se levérent à la fin tous ensemble sous le regard intrigué de toute la grande salle . Harry en tête . Ce fut cela qui surpris plus que le fait qu'ils partent tous enssemble qui surprit le plus .  
Apparamment Harry était devenut le chef des serpentards !  
Ils arrivérent alors dans les cachots . Aussitôt Pansy tomba à genoux devant Harry l'implorant d'avoir de la pitié envers elle .  
Harry se contenta de lui lancé un silencio qui dura 2 heures! Durant tout ce temps Harry discuta avec les autres de sa position au sein des mangemorts et leurs expliqua son lien de sang avec leur maître reconnut .

Et voila le chapitre 8 ! J'espére qu'il vous a plut !  
Reviews s'il vous plait ?  
Et comme vous l'avre contaté le phénix se nomme désormais Trinity !  
La majorité fut écrasante il faut dire ! Hihihi

Allez à la prochaine


	10. Chapter 1011

**Hello je suis désolé du temps que je met a publié ces derniers temps mais avec les cours et tout je n'ais plus guére le temps d'écrire ! **

**Je vous remercierais pour votre patience si vous en aviez mais j'adore quand on me demande la suite alors...;)Du coup voici deux chapitres enssemble . **

* * *

Harry était réaparut dans une piéce qu'il ne conaissait pas et pour cause ce n'était pas sur le lieux qu'il s'était concentré mais sur la personne qu'il souhaitait voir . 

Ainsi il avait braqué toutes ses attentions vers son oncle et se trrouvait a présent dans une bibliothéque .

Un ange était assis les ailles rétractés dans un fauteuil en face de lui en train de lire complétement captivé .

Harry passa derriére lui et lui posé une main sur l'épaule en criant BOUH !

L'oncle de Harry sursauta violement avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne risquait rien . Harry lui par contre se roulait au sol en pleurant de rire .

-Harryyyyyyyyyyyy c'est pas juste !

Raphaël boudait maintenant en croisant les bras , ses ailles ressorties a cause de la frayeur qui lui avait été causé .

Il sourit enfin en réussissant a se calmer .

-ouh ouh ouh... ben dis donc ! Toi quand t'a peur tu fais pas semblant ! Mais passons si je suis ici c'est pour affaire personnel en plus avec une question d'assez haute importence sur moi.

-Je t'écoute ! Mais aprés m'avoir fait hurler de peur une fois tu recommence a m'inquiéter !

-Ne t'en fait pas mais c'est un peu plus sérieux . Au cour de ma mission précédente comme tu le sais sans doute j'ais parlé avec Salazar Serpentard . Il m'a révélé que Tom Elvis Jedusort était mon véritable pére . Comment se fait-il que personne n'ai jugé bon de me le dire ou même de me faire m'en souvenir ?

Raphaël ne disait rien trop concentré sur ce que disait Harry pour pouvoir hurlé .

Cette mission devait être confié a un autre ange qui n'avait pas de rapports et on avait bien spécifié a Salazar de ne rien dire au gamin ...

Bah aprés tout c'était dans son intérêt . Il ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus pourquoi cacher des choses du passé de son nouvel éléve . Il était parfaitement en droit de savoir de qui il tenait les gênes alors que ce soit d'un mage noir n'était pas grave !

Il se résolut donc a tout dire a Harry .

Durant l'heure qui suivit Harry resta médusé . Il avala même une mouche sans s'en rendre compte tellement il était surpris par les révélations qui lui était a présent faites .

A priori il serait un descendant de Merlin , de Salazar serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor . Dumbledore serait alors son arriére grand pére et donc le grand pére de sa mére .

A ce moment la quelque chose le frappa .

Morgane la plus puissante des Vélane était donc sa grande tante ? Oula ca n'allait plus du tout .

Il en avait plus que marre de tout ces changements dans sa vie . Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal au fond ?

Il disparut alors dans un tourbillon de ténébres et réaparut chez son pére de sang .

Il le surprit en plein entrainement et avant de recevoir un avada Kedavra , il bondit rapidement de côté .

-Bonjour moi aussi je suis content de te voir , moi ca va et toi ? Toujours a lancé des avada sur tout ce qui bouge ?

Tom jedusort le regardait avec un air coupable et géné .

-Bah c'est pas grave va ! Mais si tu veux augmenter encore ta vitesse tu devrais davantage te pencher et orienter davantage ta baguette vers la droite ! Mais tu peux aussi apprendre la magie sans baguette qui est trés utile également pour gagner du temps !

Tom esseyat ensuite le mouvement et constata que c'était vrais . Puis il se rappela le fait que c'était Gabriel Harry Potter Riddle était venu pour lui parler.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'ais pas dit que tu étais mon véritable pére de sang !

-Comment es tu au courant ?

-Les anges déchuts possédes d'incroyable archive et mémoires !

-Hum je suis désolé ! Si je te l'avais dit avant tu aurais peut être été choqué !

-Non ce n'est rien par contre je vais modifier dés que je pourrais mon baptisphére pour transformé mon appelation en Gabriel Riddle !

A ces mots Tom le serra dans une étreinte a l'étouffer mais celui ci avait oublié qu'il était toujours couvert de sueur du a son entrainement et se fit repousser a une distance raisonnable . Il fit une grimace peiner avant de constater son état et de partir dans un éclat de rire communicatif avec son fils .

-Bon c'est pas tout ca mais les cours reprennent dans une heure a peine et je doit retourner a Poudlard ! A trés bientot !

Harry transplana rapidement .

Il réaparut a Poudlard dans la salle de DCFM . Heureusement personne n'était encore la sinon il l'aurait vu sous son apparence divine et il se transforma rapidement , reprenant son apparence humaine avant de sortir de la salle et s'assoir devant la porte attendant le professeur . Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que quelqu'un faisait un remplacement et que Remus Lupin était encore dans la cabane hurlante a cause de sa nuit agitée .

Aussi vit-il arrivé sa "mére" au bout du couloir et la vit courir littéralement vers lui . Il se leva en pensant qu'elle allait ouvrir la salle de cour mais elle le serra dans ses bras . Il se vit alors avoir le réflexe instinctif de la repousser rapidement ce qu'il fit et elle allat faire 3 pas en arriére avant de retomber sur ses fesses .

A ce moment la harry eut pitié de la pauvre femme et l'aida a se relever en lui tendant une main mais pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idée il lui adressa briévement la parole .

-Est-ce que ca va professeur ? Je ne voudrais pas retirer des points a ma maison pour cela . C'était un réflexe instinctif ! Il n'y a que mon pére pour me prendre dans ses bras !

-Mais Harry...

-Trés prochainement Gabriel ...

-Mais tu es mon fils ! Tu ne peux pas changer ton nom de naissance !

-Tu parle ! Vous n'avez jamais été mes parents ! Je sais que j'ais été adopté ! Maintenant professeur ouvrez la classe ! Je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle et j'aimerais également apprendre de nouvelles choses ... Bien que cela m'étonnerait que l'on apprenne beaucoup de chose avec vous !

En effet les premiers éléves étaient arrivés et le professeur soit Lilly Potter devrait mieux ouvrir la porte de la salle de cour !

Elle ouvrit donc et tous les éléves entréres rapidement . Il s'agissait d'un cour commun avec les serpentard . Aussitot que tout le monde fut assis , Hagrid entra par la porte qu'il avait au préalable élargie , apportant avec lui une créature assez étranges .

Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le sol on vit tout de suite que c'était un drole de petit chaton blanc avec des ailles qui paraissait des nuages . Il s'avançat félinement jusqu'au éléves qui reculérent rapidement car il ne savait pas quel type d'animal c'était .

Harry pourtent se leva de son bureau et sans gestes brusque s'approcha de la petite créature . Il lui tendit sa main a sentir et aussitot le chaton vacillat étrangement . Il le rattrapa donc doucement et se leva pour aller a son bureau et prendre soin de lui . Aussitot assis il fit apparaitre de l'eau et un peu de nourriture adapté ce qui étonna beaucoup Hagrid et le "professeur" de DFCM .

Harry leva alors la main pour dire quelque chose .

-Oui monsieur Potter ?

-Pourquoi avoir emmener ce petit être sans défense dans un cour de Défense contre les forces du mal ! Il n'en fait absoluement pas partie ! Il s'agit juste de présjugés ridicule ! Les pégases chat ne sont pas plus dangereux que vous et moi ! Regardez bien ce chaton ! Il est terroriser !

En effet la petite béte cherchait a se rouler de plus en plus en boule contre l'ange qui le calinait tendrement .

Harry sourit tendrement a la petite béte et la fit passer sous son te-shirt pour qu'il n'ait plus peur , le laissant entendre ses batements de coeur .

Cela calma la créature qui s'endormie contre lui .

-Harry... Heu pardon monsieur potter ... comment se fait-il que vous ayez de la facilité avec les créatures magiques ?

-Ceci n'est pas une créature ! C'est un animal terroriser ! Il suffisait de montrer de la tendresse et de le rassuré ! Maintenant je vais devoir vous laisser pour aller m'occuper de mon nouveau compagnon puisqu'apperement tout le monde en a peur et refuse de s'approcher de lui .

A ce moment Hagrid prit la parole .

-Harry je suis content qu'il te revienne ! Tu as parfaitement raison au sujet des presjugé . Je te le laisse considére le comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

-Merci hagrid !

Sur ce il refit son sac d'un mouvement de poignet et partit avec le chaton toujours sous son t-shirt .

Dans les couloirs il eut la malchance de croiser Ron Weasley . Ce dernier avait en effet totalement changé de comportement envers son ancien ami depuis qu'il avait appris que celui-ci était chez les serpentards . Aussi lorsqu'il passa il en profita pour bouculé Harry qui tomba par terre sur le ventre . Aussitôt la boule de poil blanche qu'il protégeait se transforma en panthère des neiges aillé pour défendre son nouveau maître .

Ainsi elle bondit sur Ron et le plaquat au sol laissant a Harry le temps de récupéré . Il entendit alors un crit étouffé et remarqua Hermionne dans un coin en train d'observer la scéne .

Harry sourit narquoisement et d'un sort l'amena par un sort de lévitation jusqua lui .

Lorsque Ron tenta de lever la tête le spectacle qu'il vit le fit frissonner . Hermionne était assise par terre aux pieds de Harry .

-Vois-tu cher Ron tu n'aurais jamais dut faire cela ! Je ne suis pas tout seul que croyais tu donc ? Que seul serpentard formait des mages noirs ? Pourtent tu sais que Pettigrow le mangemort qui avait dénoncé mes parents était allé a Gryffondor non ? Ron ron ron ...

Il soupira lourdement et pensivement .

-C'est bien triste comme cela mais je vais devoir te jeter un sort d'oublie de même qu'a Granger... Ce serait dommage de faire capoter ma couverture dans ce collége de sorcellerie ...

Ce qui fut dit fut fait ! Aussitôt Granger et Wealsey oubliérent tout ce qui venait de se passé . Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits ils ne virent qu'une plume blanche et un bout de queue de chat , de gros chat , qui se faufilait dans un couloir voisin . Ron se précipita pour voir mais personne n'était dans ce couloir .

Harry quand a lui était dans une salle de classe avec son chat qui avait reprit son apparence de chaton pour amadouer . Harry le gardait dans ses bras et s'était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour le cajoler .

-Merci pour tout a l'heure j'ais bien faillit avoir des ennuis !

-De rien maître...

La voix venait du petit animal qui a sa plus grande surprise pouvait parler la langue des humains .

-Je ne savais pas que ton espéce pouvait parler... alors ... qui es-tu ? J'étais bien surpris de voir Hagrid débarquer avec toi en cour ! J'ais trouver cela horrible !

-Je suis ton nouveau famillier . Je suis également ici pour te donner ton nom d'ange officiel !

-Vraiment ? Alors cela ... je l'attendait impatiement tu sais ! Tout comme toi d'ailleur .

Harry gratouilla le ventre du chaton qui se retourna sur le dos en ronronant bruyament faisant rire légérement Harry .

-Ton nouveau nom est Kamui ! (référence pour ceux qui conaissent !)

-Merci beaucoup ! Je sais ce que veut dire ce prénom et je m'en porterai digne .

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi maître !

-Bien nous devrions poursuivre ! Il est l'heure du cour de potion .

-Maître ... ne ressentiriez vous pas un doux sentiment envers votre professeur ?

-Quoi? Mais non . Pourquoi ? C'est visible ?

-Comme la truffe au milieu du museau !

Harry sourit et entraina son chaton dans ses bras vers les cachots . Une fois las bas il s'assit par terre a coté de la porte qui donnait sur la salle de cour et continua de chouchouter le petit être dans ses bras . Il savait qu'il avait loupé le déjeuner mais il n'avait pas faim .

Au bou de dix minutes seulement , le professeur arriva . Mais la encore contrairement a d'habitude il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre qui remplacait provisoirement le professeur Rogue .

Et comme vous vous en doutez il s'agit du pére adoptif de Gabriel désormais .

-Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas tu ?

-Appelez moi Gabriel c'est mon deuxiéme prénom ! Sinon merci je vais bien ! Ne vous fatiguez pas je sais que j'ais été adopté ! Bien ! Quelle potion fairons nous ?

-Je ne sias pas encore j'étais toujours en train de réfléchir quand je suis arrivé .

Il avait dit cela tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe .

Harry rentra et déposa son chaton sur son bureau . Ce dernier s'arracha une toute petite plume et la tendit a Harry qui était en train de sortir la sienne .

Il fit un grand sourir a son familier qu'il caressa derriére les oreilles . Il affutat ensuite d'un petit sort sa plume et ouvrit son encrier prét a écrire des rouleaux de parchemins .

Le reste de la classe arriva alors et Draco Malfoy se mit en binome avec lui .

En voyant sa plume il resta abasourdie . C'était impensable ! Les pégases ne donnait jamais leurs plumes et surtout pas a un humain ! Pour cela il fallait beaucoup de confiance et de respect . Mais apperement Harry avait aquit cette confiance et en profitait largement .

Un toussotement géné apparut brusquement dans la classe et tous remarquérent enfin le professeur qui apparement attendait avant de commencer le cour que tout le monde soit installer peut importait le temps que cela prendrais .

Harry sourit narquoisement et se prépara a écrire .

Les instruction pour une potion apparurent néanmoins au tableau et James Potter commencat son cours qui soit dit en passant ne valait pas celui de Severus Rogue .

Aussi prit il des notes sur le sang de dragon et les différentes propriètés magique de celui ci avant de faire une potion de rebrousse poil . Celle ci était versé dans la nourriture des chiens pour pouvoir leurs retirés leurs tiques plus facilement .

Harry leva aussitot la main .

-Oui monsieur Potter ?

Harry grimaçat au nom qu'il aimait de moins en moins .

-Je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi nous ne continuons pas les contre-poisons !

-Hé bien cela ne reléve tout simplement pas de mes compétences .

-Vous êtes incompétent alors ! Le professeur Rogue est un bien meilleur professeur je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous a engagé !

-Je ne fait qu'un remplacement partiel maintenant si vous voulez bien reprendre la préparation de votre potion...

-Elle est terminé ! Il suffit d'augmenter la température de 20° puis de la baissé a 5° pour que le temps de cuisson soit trés réduit ! Nous avons vus cela avec Severus a son dernier cour ! Pas vrais les amis ?

Tout les serpentards approuvérent vivement et le professeur put voir qu'en effet leurs potions étaient parfaites .

-Hé bien dans ce cas vous pouvez sortir aprés avoir étiquetés vos fioles et les avoir misent sur mon bureau !

-Ce n'est pas le votre professeur mais celui de mon parrain !

Il sortit sur ce son petit chaton ailé volant a coté de sa tête l'air fier de son maître .

Harry alla ensuite dignement au cour de métamorphose au court duquel il ignorat royalement Mac Gonnagal .

Au bout d'un moment alors qu'il avait réalisé 5 fois la transformation d'un livre en bougeoir il en eut assez et laissa les autres continuer a la suite . A la place il préféra faire apparaitre des griffes a la place de ses doigts alternativement pour mieux gérer sa concentration . Aussitot qu'il eut arréter le professeur arriva derriére lui .

-Monsieur Potter !

-Oui professeur ?

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de travailler a ce que je vois !

-Oh mais j'ais finit ! Je n'oserais jamais me moquer de votre cour professeur mais je sais déjà faire ce que vous désirez que je fasse alors je m'occupe comme je peut !

Tout en parlant il faisait des gestes des mains mais il avait apperement oublié qu'il possédait encore quelques griffes et quand il s'aperçut que tout le monde les avaient vu il se mordit la lévres inférieur et les rétracta tout en continuant de parler .

**Bah aprés tout ce sera bientot le temps de tuer le vieux !**

Ainsi s'acheva la journée d'Harry qui partit directement dans son dortoir se coucher .

La nuit se déroula alors sans probléme .

Le lendemain lorsque Harry se réveilla il eut l'intuition que quelque chose

clochait . Il chercha pendant plusieurs minutes puis soudain comprit . Une

forme était allongé dans son lit à côté de lui .

Il se retourna pour regarder qui c'était et hoqueta . Il s'agissait de Draco

malfoy !

Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Il se décida à se lever et réveilla le blond sans douceur mais pas non plus

avec violence . (vous savez ? Le genre de réveil qu'on trouve chiant mais

que tant que c'est pas un sceau d'eau froide on accepte ?)

Le blond gronda donc contre celui qui osait le réveillé si tôt et se

redressa avant de découvrir avec stupéfaction les quelques posters de

quidditch accrochés aux murs .

-Que fais-tu dans mon lit Malfoy ?

Le blondinet malfoyen rougit et le regarda en chient de faïence .

-ben à vrai dire dans la nuit j'ai eut un cauchemar et... hum j'ai

l'habitude de venir dans ce lit là ! C'était le lit d'un ancien ami qui

voulait que je vienne dans son lit pour me rassuré . Hé oui Potter tu crois

que tu es le seul a avoir des cauchemars ?

-Je comprend Draco ! Mais j'aurais préféré que tu me le dise ! Je ne vais

pas te repousser pour autant puisque je fait aussi de temps en temps des

cauchemars . Bah passons ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ton lit ou

t'habiller si tu veux il es presque l'heure de se lever .

-Ok ! Je vais m'habiller .

-Merci j'occupe la salle de bain pendant ce temps !

Ainsi Harry se dirigea vers la porte à proximité . Il y entra et quelques

secondes plus tard il était sous la douche en train de se détendre sous le

jet d'eau chaude .

Il soupira .

Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti de première refuse de me dire la vérité sur

ce qu'il ressent ? Il est tellement buté ! Quand je pense que je pourrais

l'aider et le rassuré mais non il faut que monsieur Malfoy (a prononcé

ironiquement) fasse toujours le fier ! Celui la je vous jure ! On dirait un

coq dans une basse cour !

Le restant de la douche se passa ainsi . Harry grogna sur Draco et

finalement sortit détendu et prêt à reprendre sa vie du bon pied . Il arriva

alors dans sa chambre avec pour toute tenue une serviette autour des hanches

Heureusement qu'il se plongea dans son placard car sinon ce qu'il aurait vu

lui aurait fait vraiment peur . Un serpentard regardant avec désir un

ex-gryffondor dans son dos .

Il était vrai que Draco depuis quelques temps , en fait depuis qu'il

habitait dans la même chambre que le brun se rendait compte du physique

attrayant de sa némésis . Il était un serpentard okay mais il savait

reconnaître quand quelqu'un était plus beau que lui .

Et Harry avec ses cheveux presque noir , sa silhouette fine mais musclé ,

ses yeux émeraudes envoutants était plus que beau !

Il se frappa mentalement . Il n'était pas l'heure a avoir ce genre de

pensées et il se prépara rapidement pour aller en cour . Faisant son sac

comme d'habitude non sans jeté de temps en temps de discret regard au brun .

Ce dernier avait revêtu une chemise verte émeraude , le pantalon de l'école

et la robe de sorcier de Poudlard . Nouant sa cravate par dessus tout cela .

Mais il avait toujours du mal aussi sa cravate fut t-elle mal mise .

Aussitôt dans un réflexe qu'il se serait pas soupçonné Draco bondit .

-Laisse moi t'arranger cela Harry ! Ta cravate n'est pas bien mise .

Au lieu de le repousser le brun le laissa faire avec un petit sourire amusé

qui décrivait tout ce qu'il pensait sur le moment . Il était bien entendu

heureux que Draco prenne des initiatives mais il était surtout étonné que

cela concerne son apparence .

-Merci Malfoy .

-De rien Harry . En revanche je constate que tu ne sais rien faire de tes

dix doigts .

-C'est ça moque toi mais on rira bien bientôt !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi !

-Tu verras bien !

Harry avait dit cela sur un ton badin mais qui renfermait un petit côté

mystérieux (vous savez ce genre de ton qui donne envie de frapper la

personne qui parle ?)

Ils sortirent leurs cartables sur l'épaule en direction de leur premier cours soit

soin aux créatures magiques . A peine arrivé qu'ils virent ce pour quoi le

professeur les avaient conviés .

Les sombrals .

Il était vrai que maintenant que la guerre avait lieu tout le monde ou

presque pouvait voir ces magnifiques animaux !

Aussi le cours qu'il avait tenté de leur faire la dernière fois fut

réactualiser .

Cependant une chose étonna tout le monde . Harry se sentait étrangement en

accord avec ces animaux . Il était dans son élément . Mais lorsqu'un

sombral s'inclina devant lui tous les autres y comprit Hagrid ne comprirent

pas .

Harry se tranforma alors en un magnifique sombral , deux fois plus grand que

les autres , aux yeux émeraudes .

Il alla parmi les sombrals et ils s'enfuirent dans la forêt .

On ne revit pas Harry avant le repas du soir !

Personne ne sut réellement ce qui était arrivé a Harry durant cette période

. Tout le monde ne purent faire que des supposition . Après tout le

survivant s'était transformé en sombral . Il était donc animagus et cela

personne ne le savait . Le seul qui n'était pas surpris était Hagrid qui

était au courant pour sa nature de demi-ange ainsi que Dumbledore . Même

s'ils ne conaissaient pas la nature exact de sa condition ils savaient tous

plus ou moins qu'il avait des pouvoirs assez importent et sortant du commun

Harry se retenait donc d'utiliser sa magie trop souvent pour ne pas

perturbés un trop grand nombre d'élève .

Aussi ce soir là il se pointa dans la grande salle mais disparut aussitôt

aux yeux des élèves . Les professeurs eux par contre purent voir de leurs

places une souris monté quatre à quatre les escaliers et ils ne se

posèrent plus de questions .

Ainsi Potter était un animagus multiple !

De son côté Harry était désormais a la tour d'astronomie . Etonnamment son

phénix vint le rejoindre et le consola doucement en chantant .

Ce qu'il avait appris durant cette après-midi était au delà des mots . Il

savait désormais ce qui se passerait .

Un toquement à la porte raisonna lentement . Aussitôt il fut sur ses gardes

mais pour rien car son parrain entra .

Il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis qu'il l'avait sortit

du feu .

L'adulte s'assit aux côté d'Harry sur une petite table qui servait de bureau

pour écrire des lettres devant une fenêtre et regarda dehors avec Harry .

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu étais un animagus ?

-Parce que je ne le suis pas . Siri ?

-Oui ?

-Que pense tu de Dumbledore ?

-Que c'est un sacré manipulateur . Il t'a utilisé pendant des années sans mon

accord .

-Ah ! Parce qu'il faut ton accord pour me manipuler ?

-Heu ben je ne voulais pas...

Harry éclata de rire ce qui rassura son parrain .

-Non en fait je souhaitais te parler de ses idéaux .

-Oh et bien il n'en a jamais réellement fait part à personne...

-Ca ne m'étonne pas... Bien ! Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter et ne rien

répéter !

-Promis Harry !

-Voila que dirais tu si j'étais du côté de Voldemort ?

-Mais tu ne l'es pas hein Harry ?

-Siri ... les bonnes personnes ne sont pas toujours celles qui miroitent en

face de toi ! Tu sais quel sont les projets de Dumbledore ?

-OUI ! Enfin... Je crois...Peut être pas en fait ...

Sirius avait l'air dépité . Ce en quoi il croyait depuis toujours venait de

partir en fumée .

-Et alors ?Qu'en est il finalement ?

-Je me suis fait adopté au début de l'année... Mais je souhaiterais te dire

que Tom n'est pas comme on le pense ! On nous a fait croire depuis le début

mais il n'est pas méchant . Il faudrait que je te le présente ! D'ailleurs

c'est lui qui m'as donné mon familier .

-Tu as un familier ?

-Hé bien oui ! Mais j'oubliais que tu ne l'avait jamais vu ! Je vais

l'appeler surtout ne panique pas en le voyant !

-Pourquoi je paniqueraiiiiiiiiiiis !

Le loups argenté était apparut aux côté d'Harry d'un seul coup faisant une

trouille monstre a Sirius .

-Siri je te présente Angélion !

Harry s'agenouilla par terre et passa ses mains dans la douce fourrure de son

loup .

Le parrain d'Harry de son côté réfléchissait intensément . Comment cela se

faisait t-il que son filleul ait été choisit par une si belle créature ? Et

surtout qu'elle espèce c'était ? Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil

auparavant .

-Quelle est cette espèce ?

-Il est magique et unique ! Il est beau n'est ce pas ? Angélion prend ton

autre forme s'il te plait .

Aussitôt le petit chiot aux grand yeux caramel était dans les bras d'Harry .

-Ahhhhhh je comprend maintenant le pourquoi du petit chien !

-Oui hein ? Mais il n'est pas mon seul familier mais pour l'autre il va te

falloir découvrir ma véritable nature !

Harry sourit a son parrain .

-Ta véritable nature ?

-Je ne suis pas humain siri mais à toi de trouver ce que je suis!

A ces mots Harry et son chiot furent entouré de brume et ils disparurent

rapidement pour se retrouver dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore .

Quand il entendit le petit pouf caractéristique d'un transplannage Albus se

retourna vivement et vit avec stupeur le jeune homme .

-Pourriez vous me prêtez votre glace a l'ennemie professeur ? Je sens que je

vais en avoir besoin dans le jours qui suivront , spécialement en ce qui

concerne les humains ...

-Mais bien sur Harry !

En réalité j'en ai besoin pour l'installer dans la chambre des secret pour

savoir si personnes ne sait où je réside mais je ne peut pas décemment le

dire ! En revanche il faudrait que je fasse visiter celle ci à Siri et Rem'

je suis sur qu'ils vont être surpris !

De son côté Sirius était resté à la tour d'astronomie réfléchissant

intensément aux propos de son filleul . Comment était-il possible qu'il ne

soit pas humain ? Après tout il était le fils de ses meilleurs amis ! Il

l'avait déjà vu dans des situation compliqués !

Il passa le reste de la journée a réfléchir sur la possibilité de la

non-humanité de Harry passant en revu toutes les possibilité .

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au dîner dans la grande salle qu'il se prit a mieux

observer Harry .

A ce moment seulement il remarqua une plume noire accroché a sa cape . Elle

était magnifique d'un noir-argenté qui aspirait la couleur . A partir de ce

moment la il commença à se douter de quelque chose mais ce n'est que

quelques jours plus tard qu'il eut la vérité .

Il était sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie et observait les étoiles quand

une forme aillé s'envola de la forêt interdite .

(C'est Harry qui va voir son papa)

Il fut surpris par la taille de l'oiseau quand il se rendit compte que ce

n'était pas un oiseau ordinaire . Il avait la morphologie d'un homme ! C'est

en jetant un lumos que Sirius se rendit compte qu'il connaissait cette

silhouette et que de plus les plumes de ses ailles étaient conformes a

celle qu'il avait retrouvé sur la robe d'Harry .

Deux jours plus tard il trouva le moment pour lui parler et l'entraîna dans

une salle de classe vide .

-Demi-ange hein ?

-Et oui ! Ca te surprend ?

-Non pas vraiment...Mais pourquoi des ailes argent ?

-Je suis déchut ! J'ai accepté de m'allier a Tom .

-Je me disait que ces plumes ne sortaient pas de nulle part ! Tu devrais

faire plus attention !

-D'accord ! Bon ben puisque tu connais la vérité je vais devoir te présenter

a mon père .

-Heu...

-Ne t'en fait pas il ne te feras pas de mal ! Je le rejoins souvent le soir

. Ces ailes sont bien pratique pour les longues distances .

A SUIVRE !

La fin viendra bientot ! Le bléme c'est que j'ais plus des masses d'inspi !


	11. Chapter 11

_Je suis navrée d'avoir mise autant de temps . _

_J'ais attrapé une crève du tonnerre qui ne me lâche pas . _

_J'ais toujours un peu de fièvre mais j'essaie de terminé l'histoire !_

_Vous croyez qu'il y a des récompenses ? _

_Loool J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Je dédie cette fiction entiére a ma grande soeur de coeur qui se reconnaitra !_

_Je remercie mes correctrices _

_Je t'adooooooooooooore_

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

Deux jours plus tard il trouva le moment pour lui parler et l'entraîna dans une salle

de classe vide .

-Demi-ange hein ?

-Et oui ! Ca te surprend ?

-Non pas vraiment...Mais pourquoi des ailes argents ?

-Je suis déchut ! J'ais accepté de m'allier a Tom .

-Je me disait que ces plumes ne sortaient pas de nulle part ! Tu devrais faire plus

attention !

-D'accord ! Bon ben puisque tu connais la vérité je vais devoir te présenter à mon père .

-Heu...

-Ne t'en fait pas il ne te feras pas de mal ! Je le rejoins souvent le soir . Ces ailes

sont bien pratiques pour les longues distances .

Et c'est repartit ! (Attention dernier ou avant dernier chapitre!)

-Moui j'avais cru le remarquer ! On y va quand ?

-Hé bien nous sommes le soir il n'y a donc aucun problème ! Prend quelques affaires

comme une cape car il fait froid en altitude et ta baguette . Je t'attendrais à la tour

d'astronomie !

Sur ce Harry sortit rapidement et se faufila à travers des passages secrets jusqu'à la

tour d'astronomie . Il prit son apparence normal c'est à dire plus grand avec les

cheveux longs . Il se sourit à lui même sous le ciel nocturne éclairé par une lune

magnifique semblant rayonner d'un aspect de cristal .

Il entendit alors des pas qu'il aurait put reconnaître n'importe où . Il se retourna

donc en attendant de voir Sirius apparaître dans cette endroit où il avait été

emprisonné il y a des années par ce sale ministère, condamné à subir le baiser du

détraqueur . C'était lui même et hermione qui l'avaient aidé à s'enfuir . Cela avait été

la première aventure où ne participait pas Ron .

Au souvenir de ses anciens amis les yeux de Harry se teintèrent d'argenté puis il

se reprit ne cherchant pas à faire peur à son invité .

-Bonsoir Sirius il est temps de partir . J'espère que tu as tout sur toi ?

-Oui Harry merci .

-Tout d'abord appelle moi Gabriel à partir de maintenant j'ai changé de nom il n'y

a pas si longtemps mais j'en ai bien changé pour ceux qui connaissent ma véritable

nature . Ensuite tu peux avancer je ne vais pas te manger . Je ne suis peut être pas

humain mais je ne suis pas non plus un sauvage !

Sirius sourit et fit confiance à son filleul qui le pris dans ses bras et avant qu'il

n'ait put réalisé ils se trouvaient à des centaines de mètres de hauteur .

-Ouah c'est vraiment super comme truc . Je comprend pourquoi ce n'est pas un don

accordé à beaucoup de gens !

-Oui mais quand c'est accordé c'est souvent pour de bonne raisons . Regarde nous

arrivons à la frontière entre la forêt interdite et le monde moldu . A partir de

maintenant plus un bruit !

Sirius fit comme le souhaitait Harry et au bout de dix minutes ils survolaient une

campagne tranquille . Il ne savait pas où Harry l'emmenait mais il lui faisait désormais

confiance . Après tout il ne l'avait pas encore lâché dans le vide . Depuis

quelques temps il avait constaté des changements en Harry à l'égard des autres et

il avait eut peur que cela ne se répercute également sur lui mais il savait maintenant

que Harry, non, Gabriel avait eut de bonnes raisons pour cela . Il devait se reprendre

et se souvenir qu'il était malgré tout le fils de ses meilleurs amis !

Harry pratiquant son don de légilimencie ne dit rien quand il sentit la confiance que

lui procurait l'étoile dans ses bras et se résolut a lui dire toute la vérité en vol .

Après tout ils en avaient encore pour quelques dizaines de minutes . Il n'avait qu'a

ralentir sa vitesse . Et puis ils passaient au dessus des nuages personne ne pourraient

les voir à part les avions et ceux là il en faisait son affaire comme la dernière fois .

-Sirius il faut que je te dise quelque chose . Je ne suis pas le fils de James !

Je ne suis que le fils de Lily . Mon père génétique est réellement Tom Riddle allias

Voldemort . C'est pour cela que j'ais le don du fourchelang ! C'est tout naturel chez

moi .

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire ou penser . Si c'était le fils du plus célèbre mage noir

pourquoi n'était-il pas méchant ?

-Mais parce que mon père n'est pas méchant Sirius tu le comprendras quand on arrivera .

Pour compléter tes questions oui je suis legillimens et non ce n'est pas Severus qui m'a

aidé . En fait en passant Sev est vraiment très gentil tu devrais apprendre à le

connaître . Sous ses airs de vieux bâtard graisseux se cache un type super !

C'est un de mes meilleurs amis aujourd'hui . J'espère que tu comprendras tout ce

que mon père à fait car je ne veux pas te voir t'éloigner de moi . Après toi ce sera

au tour de Remus de rencontrer papa mais cela ne devrais plus prendre très longtemps .

J'attend d'abord qu'il accepte ma nature .

Ils continuèrent a volé en silence et Harry ne s'introduisit plus dans l'esprit de son

parrain de tout le voyage . Ils étaient donc songeurs quand ils furent brusquement interrompus

part un YOUHOU ! Strident . Baissant les yeux ce qu'ils virent les stupéfias

. Lord Voldemort redevenu jeune et humain les appelaient avec de grands signes des bras .

Harry rigola un instant avant de souffler à l'oreille de son ami .

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'avait rien du grand méchant lord cruel que tout le monde

pense . C'est Dumbledore qui met ça dans les esprits de tout le monde !

Ils atterrirent alors sans laisser le temps à Sirius de répliqué et Tom Riddle s'élançât

pour prendre son fils dans ses bras affectueusement .

Sirius regardait la scène totalement abasourdi . Bien sûr Harry l'avait mit au courant

durant le trajet qu'il était le fils de Voldemort mais les voir agir tendrement l'un

envers l'autre était très étonnant !

Soudain ils se rappelèrent de sa présence .

Tom Riddle s'avançât vers lui et tendit la main prouvant son respect .

-Je suis heureux de rencontrer celui qui à protégé mon fils durant toutes les années

où je n'était pas proche de lui et dieu sait combien j'en avait envie pourtant .

-Enchanté je dois avouer que je ne m'imaginais pas Lord Voldemort en père... Cela me fait

plaisir de savoir qu'Harry est heureux et s'est trouvé une véritable famille !

-Je comprend et je suis heureux de vous invitez au manoir Riddle le temps d'une soirée .

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le manoir , Sirius confiant sa cape à un elfe de maison suivit

le père et le fils dans un petit salon .

-Bien maintenant je devine que durant des années vous avez crut tout ce que disait

Dumbledore et que comme par hasard lors de l'attaque de prés au lard rien ne vous a choqué ?

Dumby se foutait pas mal de faire des victimes . Il tirait dans le tas lui ! Moi je devais

répliqué sinon tout le monde mourrait . Ce n'est jamais moi qui lance l'attaque . En fait

à chaque fois que je suis venu c'était dans le but d'avoir une discussion civilisé . Mais

le vieux fou n'a jamais désiré cela .

-C'est assez difficile de croire tout cela mais je veux bien essayer de comprendre . Après

tout personne ne connais les véritable intentions de Dumbledore car il n'a jamais manifesté de réelle intention . Il est véritablement manipulateur cela je veux bien le reconnaître !

-Je comprend ! Gabriel vous montrera votre chambre !

Puis se tournant vers son fils .

-Tu peux lui donner les appartements prés des tiens . Je pense que cela lui plaira !

-Oui papa ! Allez viens Sirius je vais te montrer ma chambre et la tienne ! Je suis sûr

que tu vas adorer !

Il l'attrapa vivement par la main et le tira hors de la pièce . Une fois à l'extérieur

ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir aux accent vert bouteille et Harry-Gabriel posa la

question qui lui brûlait la gorge .

-Alors comment trouves tu papa ?

-Hé bien ce n'est pas James mais je lui fait confiance et je sais qu'il s'occupera bien

de toi . Je n'ais plus aucun doute !

-Merci Sirius je suis content que la personne que je considérais comme un père soit devenu

un de mes amis proches de nos jours .

-C'est avec plaisir Harry !

Au fil de la conversation ils avaient continués à avancer . Ils étaient désormais devant

la magnifique porte en bois clair de la chambre de Harry .

-Ici c'est MA chambre . Toi c'est la porte rouge bordeaux . La chambre est dans le même

style tout comme la mienne est vert et or la tienne est rouge et argent . J'espère que ça te

plairas !

Harry l'invita ensuite à entrer dans sa chambre où ils retrouvèrent Remus attendant Harry et Sirius.

-REM's !

-SIRI !

-Bon ben bravo pour les embrassades mais si vous pouviez allez dans une de vos chambres

pour cela...

-Oups heu ... oui Harry ...

Remus et Sirius semblaient tous deux embarrassés et se précipitèrent dans le couloir après

que Harry eut refermé la porte de ses appartements .

Une fois seul il se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour vaincre Dumbledore . Mais désormais

avec son parrain et l'ami de celui ci il avait plus de chance de réussir . Bien qu'il

en ait eut auparavant il savait que si Remus s'était allié à eux ils pourraient aussi

inciter les autres professeur . A l'exception peut être de la professeur de

métamorphose qui semblait avoir un lien avec le vieux croûton .

En effet on les voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre et ce n'était un secret pour personne

à Poudlard même s'il n'y avait jamais eu de baisers devant des témoins . Mais Dumby

passait tellement de temps avec elle que tout le monde se demandait si la professeur

était réellement dans sa chambre le soir . Plusieurs gryffondors avaient déjà tenté de

pénétrer dans la chambre de celle-ci mais à chaque fois un sort était placé sur la porte

de telle sorte que les jeunes étaient automatiquement renvoyés dans leur dortoir .

Se rendant compte qu'il déviait , il vérifia toutes les protections que semblait possédé

le bureau de Dumbledore ainsi que ses chances de sortir vivant d'un affrontement avec lui .

Pour le duel il n'aurait aucun problème il avait déjà vu Dumby combattre avec Voldemort et contre lui il ne pouvait rien . Son père était plus puissant que le directeur et lui-même plus puissant que son père .

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte des pouvoirs qu'il avait, il prit finalement

la décision d'attaquer le plus vite possible tant qu'il se trouvait encore à Poudlard et

d'adopter une apparence d'emprunt . Il aiderait son père à vaincre comme le disait la

prophétie . Cela ne faisait désormais aucun doute . Il aimait son père et était conscient

de tout les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour parvenir à son niveau .

Son père avait bien raison . La magie n'était ni bonne ni mauvaise mais elle dépendait de

celui qui l'utilisait et Dumbledore utilisait la magie blanche pour manipuler tout le

monde comme lui-même l'avait été depuis qu'il avait été déposé cette nuit de juillet sur le

parvis de la porte des Dursleys .

S'il avait décidé de le mettre dans une famille de sorciers tel que les Weasleys sa vie

aurait été tellement différente ! Il aurait été aimé et protégé ! Mais non ! Il avait

fallut qu'il le condamne à vivre dans un placard durant onze ans !

Il était néanmoins impatient d'observer la réaction de Dumbledore sur son visage lorsqu'il

verrait son apparence véritable !

En attendant il avait la bizarre impression d'être appelé par des êtres supérieurs .

Aussitôt il fut transporté mais pas de son plein grés étonnement .

Quand il rouvrit les yeux sa mâchoire inférieur lui en tomba .

En face de lui se trouvaient deux personnes d'apparence étrange . On ne pouvait dire

quel âge ils avaient .

Ils étaient tout deux l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre .

L'un avait les yeux gris-blanc , l'autre avait les yeux noir .

L'un portait une tunique blanche , l'autre une tunique noir .

L'un avait les cheveux blancs et une barbe tel Dumbledore , l'autre avait les cheveux noirs

courts et gominés .

L'un avait un air bienveillant , l'autre un air manipulateur .

Pourtant les deux faisaient la même taille et étaient presque identiques .

-Bonjour Harry ! Nous t'attendions depuis fort longtemps maintenant .

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans l'entre monde . Je me présente tout d'abord . Je suis tout simplement celui que

vous appelez dieu bien que mon véritable nom soit autre .

-Et moi je suis Lucifer . Celui que vous nommez le diable .

Harry eut un sourire amusé . Il les croyaient bien entendu mais il les imaginait plus...

vieux ...

-Content de vous rencontrez mais j'aimerais assez savoir ce que je fais la ! L'heure du

combat entre mon père et Dumbledore approche malheureusement et j'aimerais être prés d'eux

quand cela arrivera !

-Cela sera possible ne t'en fait pas . Ici nous contrôlons le temps . Tu ne passeras ici

qu'une minute terrestre . Nous te renverrons dans ton lit dés que cela sera possible .

-Nous sommes stupéfaits par les capacités que tu as acquises lorsque tu étais jeune .

Bien entendu un sorcier est puissant . Maintenant que tu connais ta nature de dieu tu

dois apprendre à ne pas t'en servir à tord et à travers . Demande toi de prime abord si tu fais

ton choix pour garder ton père ou pour délivrer le monde magique !

-Je sais pourquoi je fais cela . Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas heureux de

retrouver un père mais je suis conscient du devoir qui m'incombe . Cela me pèse depuis

mon plus jeune âge ! Ne craignez donc pas le choix que je vais faire j'ais toujours agit

avec réflexion bien que je sois à Gryffondor .

Il eut un petit rire très discret suivit de deux autres . Quelques secondes plus tard

deux fauteuils et une table basse avec des jus de fruits apparurent .

-bah alors ! Pas d'alcool ? C'est surprenant venant de Lucifer et de vous même ! Très

étrange même ! Je suis peut être jeune mais on ne peut pas dire que la parcimonie dans

la façon de boire sois mauvaise !

-Tu es sage Harry Potter ! Bien plus que nous j'ai l'impression .

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Il est naturel de faire attention a ce que l'on fait ! On peut

tout faire à condition de se respecter ! Boire de l'alcool en fait parti il suffit juste

de ne pas exagérer ...

-Hé bien nous allons tout de suite régler cela !

C'était Lucifer qui venait de parler pour la première fois et du Whisky pur-feu apparut

sur la table .

-Vous pensez vraiment a tout en version sorcier dites moi !

-C'est normal nous en sommes ! Enfin... en étions ! Nous étions comme toi les précédents

élus...Mais nous n'étions pas assez ... comment dire...objectifs...

-Oh! Je comprend maintenant le pourquoi de la petite guerre entre vous...

-Oui fin bref...

-Faire rougir Dieu ... c'est vraiment un exploit !

Gabriel et Lucifer éclatèrent de rire ensemble tandis que Dieu était couleur écrevisse .

-Nous allons vite passer à autre chose sinon je ne répond plus de rien ...

-Vous n'êtes pas supposés vous battre en ma présence ! Je n'ais rien demandé moi ! Et puis

vous êtes quand même sacrément susceptibles ! Peut être est-ce a cause de cela que vous ne

vous entendez pas entre vous de la même manière que mon père et Dumbledore...C'est très

triste lorsqu'on y pense...

Les dieu se turent rapidement en regardant le jeune homme avec admiration ... Ce dernier

était parti dans ses pensées et une aura argenté l'entourait doucement pendant ce temps

là pour le protéger d'éventuelles agressions.

-Bien nous étions là pour te mettre en garde mais visiblement tu n'en as pas besoin .

Nous souhaitons tout de même te faire un présent outre tes familiers .

A ces mots une petite boule de poils se nicha dans le cou de Harry .

-Elle s'appelle Mika .

Harry en tournant la tête s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait véritablement d'un tout petit lapin

roux aux yeux bleus . Totalement adorable pensa t-il .

Il passa ses mains dans la fourrure toute douce du petit animal. C'était encore un bébé .

Il le prit donc en main et le mit dans sa poche .

-Je vois que tu as déjà les bons gestes Harry .

-Appelez moi Gabriel pour commencez . Vous savez très bien que je n'aime plus beaucoup

le prénom Harry .

_**Petit délire de l'auteur (moi-même) :**_

_**-T'as raison je le supporte plus alors pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça dans l'histoire ? **_

_**-Parce que c'est mignon et ça permet aux lecteurs de se repérer! **_

_**-Oh...**_

_**-T'aurais préféré Romuald ? **_

_**-Au secours... S'enfuit rapidement **_

_**Fin du délire ...**_

-Très bien Grabriel . Nous allons donc te ramener dans ton monde puisque nous t'avons

dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire ou presque . Je te suggérerais de déployer tes ailes plus

souvent une fois que tu auras dévoilé ta véritable nature..

-Ok Saint patron ! Répondit Grabriel (Harry : Hé ben vala ! C'était pas compliqué ! L'auteur : oh que si j'ai faillit mettre Harry ! Harry : au mon dieu ! L'auteur : Tu l'as dit ! Looool)

Harry ferma alors les yeux et se retrouva dans son lit dans lequel il termina rapidement

sa "nuit" .

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla il demanda où se trouvait son père au premier mangemort qui passait dans le coin .

-Il est sur une nouvelle attaque de Poudlard .

-Et il y est allé sans moi ? Quel imbécile !

Il partit alors en courant comme un dératé pour sortir du manoir et déploya ses ailes reprenant son apparence divine . Il atterrit en un clin d'œil à Poudlard .

Il vit alors son père sur le champ de bataille, affrontement Dumbledore . La prophétie était sur le point de s'achever . Il reprit son apparence normal

et descendit vers eux .

Se plaçant aux côté de son père il laissa son aura irradier et tous les combats

autour d'eux cessèrent .

Il prit alors une voix magnifique et puissante qui résonna dans tous les corps

des mangemorts et aurors présent .

-Combattants ! Cessez immédiatement ! L'accomplissement d'une prophétie est sur

le point d'avoir lieu ! Ecartez vous pour le combat final !

Il fut aussitôt écouté et tout le monde s'éloigna pour laissez ce dieu en

puissance prendre place sur le champ de bataille .

Il sourit à Dumbledore reprenant son aspect premier puis reprenant son apparence

divine .

-Rebonjour Dumbledore . Je vous avait bien dit que j'avais été adopté par

quelqu'un de formidable ! Ce n'était certainement pas de votre coté que des

gens bien existent !

-Harry ?

-Gabriel maintenant !

-Mais tu ne peut pas ! C'est toi qui est censé le vaincre !

-Je ne veux pas devenir le nouveau seigneur ! Je suis déjà un dieu cela me suffit !

A ces derniers mots le combats reprit entre Dumbledore et Voldemort . A ceci prés

que Harry apportait désormais son soutient magique à son père .

Tout ce passait alors pour le mieux . Dumby ne pourrait le blesser ! Brusquement il

poussa dans un afflux de magie son père à envoyer un avada très puissant . Ce

qu'il fit ...

L'instant d'après un corps chutait au sol gravement atteint .

Le lord "noir" se relevait alors victorieux malgré les coupures et éraflures

qui se manifestaient sur lui et sa robe à moitié déchirée .

Là tout le monde put le voir prendre son fils dans ses bras avec une affection

sincère et cela fit pencher la balance . Ceux qui avaient été manipulé par Dumbledore

semblaient se réveiller d'un cauchemar éprouvant et soupiraient avant de se rendre

compte du nombres de morts qu'ils avaient fait . Harry utilisa alors ses pouvoirs

pour leurs faire oublier la culpabilité en leurs donnant les pensées à avoir tel

que : tu étais manipulé . Cela ne fait rien tu pourras te racheter .

Tout marcha à la perfection .

EPILOGUE :

2 mois après la bataille tout le monde respectait enfin le lord comprenant ce qu'il

avait voulut faire auparavant et était reconnaissant bien qu'ébahis de la façon

maladroite dont tout cela s'était produit .

Harry avait reprit son aspect humain mais désormais comme signe de reconnaissance il

laissait ses ailes apparentes .

Bien sur il avait eut des démêlés avec ses anciens amis mais il s'en fichait comme

d'une guigne ! Il avait Draco auprès de lui et tout se passait bien .

La vie coulait désormais des jours heureux .

FIN !

_Désolé je ne pouvais pas faire une fin tel que ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup_

_d'enfants ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup les m-preg ! Je trouve que même avec la magie _

_cela a un côté choquant mais libres à tous de penser ce qu'il veut . Enfin bref j'ais_

_enfin réussie à la terminé cette fiction ! YIIIIIIIPEEEEE ! _

_A plus pour une nouvelle fiction et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! _

_P.S : S'il vous plait faites atteindre les 100 reviews comme ça je pourrait avoir un_

_CD (maman m'as dit que ce serait pour fêter ma victoire . PLEAAASE des reviews pour_

_mon bonheur ! lool)_


End file.
